Shane Gray: Expectant Father
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Join Shane Gray on the journey of expectant fatherhood! Major Smitchie, with some Naitlyn and Jella.
1. Good News

CHAPTER ONE: WONDERFUL NEWS

I was sitting in the music room writing a new song. My wife, Mitchie, was at the doctor's office for her annual checkup.

"SHANE!"

I almost fell off my chair. I ran into the hallway by the front door. "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

She squealed and hugged me. "I just found out the most wonderful news!"

"And?"

She pulled back and took my hands. "We're going to have a baby!"

It took a moment for those words to get through my head. "Are you serious?"

She looked worried. "Shane, are you not happy? Are you okay?"

A smile started to appear on my face. I picked her up and twirled her around, saying, "I'm going to be a dad! Me, Shane Gray, a dad! Who would have ever guessed?"

She laughed as I put her back down. I kissed her dramatically and hugged her again. "You know what, Mitchie? We should celebrate. I have an idea." I quickly ran to the phone and dialed my Uncle Brown.

"Ello, Shane. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Uncle Brown. I was wondering if I can hold a party at Camp Rock tonight."

"Can I ask why?"

"Mitchie and I have some news to tell everyone. And you are invited."

"Alright, mate. When does this party start?"

"Six. Thanks!" After that, I called everyone else in our family to tell them about the party. "Mitchie?"

Mitchie came into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"We're going somewhere special tonight. You don't have to be super dressed up, but wear something nice. We're going to be outdoors."

She smiled and kissed me quickly. "Normally, I would ask what's going on, but today, I'm just going to trust that you aren't taking me somewhere weird." After that, she left the kitchen and I heard our bedroom door close.

I smiled. As soon as I heard the bedroom door open and the bathroom door close, I went to get changed.

A few minutes later, Mitchie came out of the bathroom. I kissed her cheek while picking up my car keys and wallet. I also picked up one of my ties. (You probably know what that's for…) "Ready, hon?"

"Ready, popstar."

I glared at her and then we left the house and got into the car. When we were five minutes away, I handed her the tie. "Put this over your eyes."

"Fine." She blindfolded herself while grumbling something about me being impossible. "You know, Shane, you are probably the only man in this world who has ever blindfolded his wife the day he finds out that she's with child."

I just chuckled.

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached Camp Rock. Everyone was talking loudly, potato chips and refreshments were out on one table, and I noticed Mrs. Torres' hamburgers on another table. At least we weren't going to starve. I parked and helped Mitchie out of the car.

"Okay, Mitch, you can take the blindfold off!"

Everyone stood in front of us as Mitchie took my tie of her face. "No way! Camp Rock and everyone is here! Thank you, Shane!" She hugged me tightly, and then ran to say hi to her family and friends.

Nate and Jason came up to me. Nate patted my back. "Hey, man. You know, for a couple who's been married for three years, you two still act like you're dating."

"At least we are married. Seriously, Nate, you've been dating Caitlyn for ten years, when are you going to pop the question?"

He pulled a black box out of his back pocket. "Tonight. After you and Mitchie share your news, of course. So, what is the news? Are you getting married in Hawaii, did Mitchie get signed, or did you just want to have a family reunion for no good reason?"

"You'll find out when everyone else does. See ya, guys, I have to say hello to my wife's parents."

I walked over to where Mitchie, her mom, and her dad where sitting and talking to each other. I sat down next to Mitchie.

Mrs. Torres smiled. "Hello, Shane. Thank you so much for throwing this party. Being at Camp Rock just brings back so many good memories."

"No problem, Connie."

Mr. Torres patted my arm. "Like when you and Mitchie sang that duet together? That was when I realized that you would marry my daughter. And I couldn't get any man better than you, Shane."

I smiled and looked at Mitchie, who was blushing furiously. "Mitchie, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Underneath the table, I rested my hand on top of her stomach. She smiled lightly and placed her hand on top of mine. "So, Connie, Steve, how are you doing with the new house?"

"Oh, it's beautiful! You should really come and visit. And if Nate and Caitlyn ever get married, there were some old decorations in the basement that I know they would love."

I leaned in and whispered, "Actually, after Mitchie and I tell everyone our news, Nate is going to propose to Caitlyn. That is, if he doesn't chicken out."

Mitchie squealed. "Finally! For months I've been listening to Caitlyn complain about him not proposing."

Mr. Torres nodded. "I agree. Those two have waited too long."

Everyone nodded. I whispered in Mitchie's ear, "Do you want to tell everyone now?"

She nodded. "Excuse us, Mom, Dad."

We got up, took two microphones, and got up on the stage. "Excuse me, everyone!"

It got quiet. I looked at Mitchie, who was blushing even more. I continued, "My very lovely wife and I have some news for everyone. Mitchie?"

She smiled nervously. "Well, there is only one way to say this. Shane and I are having a baby!"

I wrapped my arm around her as everyone clapped and cheered. I nudged her as Nate got up and started dragging Caitlyn to the stage. Mitchie smiled up at me and said into her mike, "I think someone else has an announcement." We both winked at her parents.

Nate took my mike. "Hi, everyone. Um…there is something that I need to do tonight." He looked at Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, I've known you since we were both fifteen. That year, I asked you to be my girlfriend. And ten years later, I'm asking you to be my wife. Caitlyn Gellar," He got down on one knee and took out the box. ", will you marry me?"

She nodded while tears rolled down her face. As Nate put the ring on her finger and they kissed, Mitchie awed and hugged me.

The rest of the night went well, and as I looked at Caitlyn and Nate, they kept reminding me of me and Mitchie.


	2. Morning Sickness Press Conference

CHAPTER TWO: MORNING SICKNESS/PRESS CONFERENCE

Mitchie and I had been doing well ever since the party. Nate and Caitlyn were planning their wedding, and Connie and Steve were preparing a little too early for the birth of their first grandchild.

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking. Mitchie was still fast asleep next to me. I wondered what our child was going to look like. Of course, he or she would have brown eyes since both Mitchie and I had brown eyes. I smiled. It was still unbelievable to me that I was going to be a father.

I looked at Mitchie as I heard her sit up. Before I could kiss her good morning, she gripped her stomach and ran to the bathroom. I could hear her throwing up. Immediately worried about her and the baby, I got up and knocked on the door. "Mitchie? Honey, are you alright?"

The door opened. "Sorry, Shane. I'm alright."

"It doesn't sound like you're alright."

She smiled and cupped my cheek. "Shane, it's normal. A few weeks into pregnancy, a woman goes through morning sickness. Morning sickness is just a part of pregnancy. You're going to have to get used to that happening every morning for the next few months. And don't offer me any breakfast."

I hugged her. "You don't how horrible it makes me feel that you have to go that every morning."

She kissed me lightly. "Hey, it's for the baby."

"Our baby." I hugged her again, rubbing her back. "Can you believe it? We are going to have a baby. You know, I've been dreaming of this ever since I sang to you by the lake at camp ten years ago."

"Yes, well I've had names in mind for our baby ever since you sang for me. If it's a girl, Shay Anne. Shay short for Shane, Anne after your mom. If it's a boy, Kevin Michael. Kevin after my grandfather, Michael after your grandfather."

"Those are great, Mitch. Shay Anne Gray has a nice ring to it. Good job."

"You gave me the inspiration. Now, shouldn't you be getting ready to go? You have that press conference today."

"Yeah, but I don't you to be here alone."

She pulled away from me and smiled. "Shane, seriously, and besides, Caitlyn is going to come by later. I'm going to help her find a caterer."

I kissed her quickly and started going through the closet. I picked out my clothes then headed for the bathroom. Before I started to get ready, I said, "Mitch, is it alright if I tell the press about the baby?"

She shrugged. "I think it'll be okay. I mean, you don't have another conference for two months, and by then I'll be showing. And I will be going out in public. So, I think it's alright."

I nodded and then got ready. Mitchie kissed me goodbye and then I was on my way to the press conference.

As the limo pulled up to the theatre where the conference was being held, I could hear fans screaming. I opened the door and got out of the car. Nate and Jason were taking pictures with some teenage girls and signing autographs. I went over to a little girl that I noticed they had completely passed by. "Hi there, what's your name young lady?"

She smiled at me. "Emily."

"Well, Emily, would you like an autograph?"

She nodded eagerly as she handed me her autograph book. I pulled out my pen and the extra visitor's pass that I always carried with me.

_Dear Emily, _

_Thank you for being a fan! I hope that my future daughter will be just like you._

_Live for music, _

_Shane Gray_

I handed her the book back and she read the message. She looked at me. "Thank you, Mr. Shane. I know that she'll have great parents."

I grinned. "Thank you. If Mitchie were here, I know she'd probably want me to give you this…" I handed her the visitor's pass. "Would you like to accompany me backstage today?"

She looked at the woman behind her, who was her mother. "Mommy, can I go?"

The woman nodded and looked at me. "I trust you, Mr. Gray. Besides, I think you'll need the practice. I'll be waiting out here when you're done."

"Alright." I picked Emily up and lifted her over the rope. After I put her back down again, I put the pass around her neck. "Emily, today, you are a part of Connect Three."

She smiled and we walked into the building. I was completely aware that some paparazzi had captured the whole past five minutes, but I knew that hadn't really caught the conversation, so they wouldn't know about the news yet. Speaking of news, I bet Nate was going to tell everyone about himself and Caitlyn.

Nate and Jason came over to us. Jason knelt down and smiled at Emily. "Hey, I'm Jason. And you are?"

"I'm Emily."

Jason winked at her then got back up. Nate patted her shoulder. "Don't get suspicious, he winks at a lot of people for no reason."

I chuckled. "Geeze, guys, you're so weird. So, Nate, are you going to tell the press about the wedding?"

"Yeah. Are you going to tell them about the baby?"

"Yeah, Mitchie said it's okay. You know she'll be showing soon and she doesn't plan on staying in our house for nine months."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, Mitchie doesn't like being cooped up for long periods of time. Remember when we were on that one tour and Mitchie came with us? She was so frustrated that we were on the bus most of the time, I thought she was going bite your head off, Shane."

"Yeah, and now it'll be worse because of hormones," Nate said. Then he and Jason looked at each other and started cracking up.

I rolled my eyes and knelt in front of Emily. "I forgot to tell you something. Your pass, you can keep it. So if you come to one of our concerts, you can come and meet us backstage."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, Mr. Shane!" She hugged me.

"Emily, you can just call me Shane. And you can call those two Chucklehead One and Chucklehead Two."

Nate and Jason groaned.

Our manager came over. "Guys, it's time. I'll watch our guest."

We nodded and entered the stage. Everyone clapped and then silenced as we sat down. The first reporter stood up. "Thank you for coming today. First off, is there any news you want to tell us?"

Nate turned his mike on and stood up. "Well, my news is that I finally asked my girlfriend Caitlyn to marry me and she accepted. Our wedding will be in about five months."

He sat down as everyone clapped. I stood up with my mike already on. "Well, my news is that Mitchie-" I stopped as everyone cheered upon hearing her name. Ever since we started dating ten years ago, the press had really taken a liking to her. "Well, first off, I'm sure she'd thank you all for being so kind to her. But the real news is that we are going to have a baby. We found out several weeks ago and are very excited." Everyone whistled and cheered while I sat down. Mitchie and I were a very liked couple. Fans called us Smitchie, the press called us 'the couple that would last forever', and we called each other soul mates.

Jason stood up. Funny, he didn't have news. He cleared his throat. "Um, I know I've been single for a long time. But, the truth is for the past seven years, I have had a girlfriend but we kept it a secret because of publicity. My girlfriend is Ella Day, Mitchie's friend."

Nate and I looked at each other and then at Jason with our mouths wide open. Jason and Ella? Seven years? And we didn't know about it? Wow. I guess we were too involved in our own love lives to notice something.

He sat down. The press just shook off the big news and went back to Nate. "Nate, how did you propose to Caitlyn, and when?"

"Well, Shane held a big party at Camp Rock one evening and all of our friends and family were there so he and Mitchie announce her pregnancy. After they announced their wonderful news, I proposed to Caitlyn."

"Thank you, Nate. Shane, you look like you are on cloud nine. What are you thinking about the most lately?"

I smiled warmly. "Well, it still is like a dream to me that I'm going to be a dad. I mean, ten years ago, I was a stuck up celebrity and the thought of being a father disgusted me. Then, I met Mitchie and she completely changed everything. She changed my bad boy attitude and at first we were just friends, but now I know that there is only one woman in this world that I want to be the mother of my children, and Mitchie is that woman. The other thing on my mind is how lucky I am. I have a great career, a wonderful wife, great friends and family, and I'm going to have a wonderful little girl or boy."

Everyone cheered and clapped again. Another reporter asked, "Do you want a girl or boy?"

"Well, I think that either is a blessing. But if I had a choice, I would want a little girl. I know that Mitch and I are going to have more children in the future, so right now I'm just happy that I'm going to be a dad."

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"Yes, actually. Mitchie told me just this morning that ever since we first started to fall in love ten years ago, she had names picked out for our children." Everyone laughed and awed. "If it's a girl her full name will be Shay Anne Gray. If it's a boy, his full name will be Kevin Michael Gray."

"For the girl's name, how did Mitchie come up with the name 'Shay'?"

"Shay short for Shane."

Everyone nodded. The rest of the meeting, everyone questioned Nate about the wedding, questioned Jason about his relationship, and then asked us about our next CD and concert. We answered everything and then exited. I ran to the water fountain. Who knew that answering questions would make you so thirsty? The stage hands could've put some water bottles out for us. Geeze.

Emily ran up to me. "Shane, your nice manger gave me tickets for your next concert!"

"That's great, Emily. Don't forget your backstage pass. Maybe you'll get to meet Mitchie next time. Now, let's get back to your mom." I knew that most of the fans would be gone, so we went out the front door.

Sure enough, her mom was there. Emily showed her the tickets and her mom smiled at me. "Thank you, young man. Emily hasn't had this much fun in a long time. And thank your manager for the tickets. We'll definitely come."

I nodded and left. I hopped in the limo and the driver took me straight home.

As soon as I entered the front door, Mitchie was squeezing me to death. She pulled away and gave me a kiss that beat our first kiss and our wedding kiss. She let go of me and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Shane, what you said at the press conference today, it…was wonderful. You literally had me and Caitlyn in front of the TV crying."

"I didn't want you to cry, honey. I wasn't even aware that you were watching."

"No, I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I was happy. It could be hormones."

I hugged her. "Why don't we watch the news, see what the world has to say about little Gray?"

"Alright."

We sat down in front of the TV. The reporter was standing in front of the theatre I was at earlier. "Today, Shane Gray gave many surprises to his fans around the world. First, he took a liking to a little girl that the other members of Connect Three ignored. He gave the little girl a backstage pass and told her that she was a member of the band for the day. I guess he was practicing being a dad, which brings us to his other news. He announced that he and his wife, the well known Mitchie Torres Gray, are expecting a baby. If you two are watching, congratulations and Shane-judging on how you were treating that little girl-you are going to be a great father. I am Tina Solo, Eleven Alive News."

I smiled inwardly. Emily was probably ecstatic that she was on television. I looked at Mitchie, who was smiling widely at me. "What?"

"What you did for that little girl was so sweet. I can't believe that Nate and Jason passed her by like that. I'm going to have to criticize them later."

"Well, if you're going to give them a speech, you might want to know that they were making fun of you from that one time you went on tour with us again."

"Well, they are going to regret that. Very much so. What's her name and did you let her keep the pass?"

"Her name's Emily. And yes, I did. Gary gave her tickets to the next show. I told her that she could meet you."

"Yeah, a little girl wants to meet me."

I kissed her softly. "Hey, you might not realize it, but the world loves you. And I told her that I hope that when we have a daughter, she'll be just like her. And you know what her answer was?"

"Do I look like I know?"

"No, you don't. You look like you want me to take you out to eat. But anyway, she said that our child will have great parents. Coming from a little girl who doesn't even know how children enter the world, I still think that is really special."

"You're right. About what she said and about the dinner thing. Now, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese."

"Why am I getting the feeling that we are going magically find Caitlyn and Nate there?"

"Well, after Jason announced his news, we both figured that we go all go out together. The married slash pregnant couple, the engaged couple, and the dating couple. Come on, Shane, it'll be fun to see how Ella and Jason act now that their secret is out."

"Heck, you're right." I grabbed my jacket and we headed out to the car. "What restaurant?"

"The regular Chinese restaurant we go to."

I nodded and we headed to the restaurant. When we got there, paparazzi were there. We eased past them and reached the door. Lin, the owner, greeted us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray, a pleasure as usual. And congratulations on the baby."

Mitchie smiled. "Thank you, Lin. Are the others here yet?"

"Yes, they are in the party room. I figured that you would all like some privacy."

We nodded and headed back to the party room. Nate and Caitlyn were looking at a menu together, while Ella and Jason were talking quietly. I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me and Mitchie. Caitlyn and Ella immediately ran over to Mitchie and started talking. We all sat down. Nate cleared his throat. "Well, while we are all here, cheers to Shane and Mitchie and baby Gray. Cheers to my wonderful fiancé, and cheers to the secret couple in our midst."

We all cheered and took sips of our water. (None of us drink that much.) The waitress came in and took our orders. I looked at Jason and Ella, who looked uncomfortable. "So, Ella, Jason, tell us about you guys' relationship."

Jason smiled at Ella. "Well, three years of seeing all of you being happy couples, I decided to ask Ella out and she accepted. We've been dating ever since. We are just really good at pretending to be just friends."

"Well, I'm glad that we are all finally happy."

Caitlyn stood up. "I think that we should tell stories about the past ten years. Mitchie, you first." She sat back down.

Mitchie laughed and took a sip of water before she started. "I remember when I first talked to Shane. I was working in the kitchen alone and he came in and I threw flour all over my face. Then he started going on about being allergic to his breakfast. I gave him a hard time about being a jerk and the look on his face was hilarious!" She started laughing.

I nudged her. "It wasn't my fault that a girl with flour all over her face was giving me life lessons."

"Actually, it was your fault."

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose it's my turn. When we were eighteen, and went to the Bahamas for vacation, Mitchie started wearing baggy clothes. I thought it was weird and started to think that she was pregnant and hiding it. I was really worried. So at the beach, when she showed up in a tight bathing suit and was completely thin, I was freaked out. I think everyone remembers what happened after that."

Everyone laughed and nodded. Nate laughed, "Dude, we were all asking you what you wanted to eat for lunch and your answer was, 'I'm not an under aged father!'."

I smirked. "Sorry for being scared. Nate, your turn."

"Okay. I remember when Shane dragged me and Jason to the jewelry store to buy an engagement ring for Mitchie. We were there for three hours before he finally picked one. Then, on the way out of the store, we saw Mitchie and Ella coming out of the store directly in front of the jewelry place. So Shane pushed a security guard off his golf cart and speeded away. Jason and I just stood there and left without Mitchie and Ella ever noticing us. And Shane, didn't you end up paying five hundred dollars to the security guard?"

I nodded meekly. "Wasn't my greatest plan. Now, Caitlyn, can you please tell a story that doesn't involve me making a fool out of myself?"

"Oh, this is all Nate. This a story about how I figured out that he liked me. When we were on that tour, Mitchie and I were bored so we decided to play a prank on Nate. We put a big speaker on his night stand connected to a mike in our part of the bus. We put a video camera up in his room. When he was asleep, Mitchie yelled into the microphone, 'Congratulations, Nate, it's a boy!' and he jumped up saying, 'When did my Caity go into labor?' It was so funny. For a whole week, Mitchie and I couldn't look at Nate without laughing our butts off."

Nate just looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn with his mouth wide open. "That was you? I was wondering why every time I talked to you guys, you started cracking up."

I put my arm around Mitchie's shoulders. "Well, when the time comes, I think we all know what Nate will say when Caitlyn gives birth."

We all laughed. Jason started his story. "Well, my favorite memory is the time Nate did a power slide on stage and ripped the back of his pants and none of us told him about it. The next day, we were at a pharmacy and Nate saw a picture of himself in a magazine with his underwear showing. That was hilarious."

Ella sighed. "Well, I guess I'm last. I remember when Shane and Mitchie had their first kiss. We were all looking for them and then we heard them and hid behind a bush. We watched you guys kiss and Jason and Nate had to cover our mouths so we couldn't squeal excitedly."

I raised my eyebrows at everyone. "I should've known that you guys would watch. But, the memories are great."

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, and soon we'll have new memories."

We all nodded and the rest of the evening was one I'd never forget.


	3. Baby Bump Maternity Shopping

**a/n: Oh. My. God. This story hasn't been out for long and I already have tons of all you signing up for alerts!! I started crying when I saw what great responses you have sent. I have been working so hard on this story and am finally posting it online and you guys...WOW!! You have literally made me the happiest person alive. Okay, so I am probably going to post two chapters at a time. When I will post them, I'm going to try to post everyday. All of you deserve my best work possible. Thank you so much!! Hope you enjoy chapters three and four.**

CHAPTER THREE: BABY BUMP/MATERNITY SHOPPING

I was in the kitchen making myself something to eat when Mitchie came in. "Shane, I need to go shopping for maternity clothes."

"I thought that you weren't showing yet." I was still looking at the sandwich I was making.

"Shane, why do you think I haven't been wearing my usual clothes? Turn around."

I chuckled and turned around. Oh my God, Mitchie had a little baby bump. I immediately forgot about the food and walked over to her. I placed my hand over her small bump and kissed her tenderly. I bent down so I was directly in front of the bump. "Hey there baby, I'm your daddy. You're going to be most spoiled little baby in the whole world. And you have the most beautiful mommy. We love you and can't wait for you to join us." I got back up and kissed Mitchie again.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "You know, Mr. Popstar, if you saw someone do that ten years ago, you'd pretend to barf and roll your eyes. I think being an expectant father has made you weak."

"And I think you're only saying that because you were uncomfortable. You get to bond with the baby all day long, I don't."

"Trust me, you'll have plenty of time to bond with him or her when it's time. Now can we get ready to go shopping?"

"Sure, I'm gonna call Kevin."

"What's wrong with our car?"

"Is it a crime for a celebrity to take his wife to the mall in a limo?"

"Fine."

In about ten minutes, Kevin arrived and drove us to the mall. Mitchie took my hand and we headed for the maternity store.

"Shane!"

I recognized that voice. I told Mitchie to stop and I turned around. "Emily!" Emily ran into me and gave me a bear hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm awesome! We were on TV!"

"I know. I thought that you'd be excited. This is my wife, Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled at Emily. "Hi, Emily. I've heard so much about you."

"I can't believe I'm meeting you. You're my hero! When I grow up, I wanna be like you."

Mitchie looked stunned. "I…thank you, young lady."

I looked at Emily's mom, who was hurrying over. "Emily, don't run away like that!" She noticed me and Mitchie. "Oh, hello, Shane." She looked at Mitchie. "And you are Mrs. Gray. Emily is your biggest fan. Congratulations on the baby. My name is Charlotte."

Mitchie shook Charlotte's hand. "Pleased to meet you. Shane is always telling me that I'm popular, but I never really thought so."

"Oh, you are, young lady. I suppose you're going shopping for maternity clothes?"

"Yes, we are."

"Please, let me help you."

"If you want to, the help is appreciated. Is it alright, Shane?"

I smiled and picked Emily up. "I think we have ourselves some shopping buddies."

While Mitchie and Charlotte picked out clothes for Mitchie, Emily and I were sitting down, talking. "Emily, do you really think I'll be a good dad?"

"I think so. Any little girl would be lucky to have you as a dad."

"How do you know that it'll be a girl?"

"I just have a feeling. I can just picture you and Mitchie with a little girl. Here, I drew this last year." She pulled something out of her tiny little purse and handed it to me.

I unfolded the paper and there was a picture of me, Mitchie, and a little girl that looked like a mixture of both of us. "Emily, you drew this? It's amazing!"

"Yeah, I want to be an artist one day. You can keep it. I made it incase I met you someday."

"Thank you. You know, it seems like your mom loves you a lot."

"She does. I'm going to miss her." Emily looked down, the smile on her face gone.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom has cancer. That isn't her real hair, it's a wig. She only has a few months left to live. Next month, I'm going to an orphanage."

I just sat there with my mouth open. Emily was too special to go to an orphanage. "Emily, excuse me for a moment."

I went over to Mitchie. She smiled at me. "Shane, isn't this blouse pretty?"

"Very pretty. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I pulled her to the side. "Emily just told me that Charlotte has cancer."

"What?"

"Yeah. And she only has a few months left, then Emily has to go to an orphanage. So are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we can adopt Emily?"

"Yeah. Look, I know that it'll be stressful with the baby on the way, but Emily just doesn't deserve to be in an orphanage."

"Okay, I'll talk to Charlotte about it. You go back to Emily."

I nodded and went back to Emily. She looked up at me. "Is everything okay, Shane?"

"Yes, Miss Emily, I think everything is going to be great." I hugged her and wondered if Charlotte trusted me enough to take her child as my own.

A few minutes later, Mitchie and Charlotte came over with bags full of clothes. I took as many as I could. "Mitchie, I hope you didn't drive me to the poor house here."

"Shane, you know I only buy stuff on clearance. All of this only cost one hundred dollars."

"That's unbelievable."

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Shane, Mitchie told me about your offer. I think it's a great idea. Emily will be in good hands. Actually, if you don't mind, maybe she can move in before next month?"

"Sure, Charlotte. We have extra rooms in our house, so it's no problem."

Emily tugged at Charlotte's leg. "Mommy, what are you talking about?"

Charlotte knelt down in front of Emily and took her hands. "Emily, Shane and Mitchie want to adopt you. So you won't have to go to the orphanage and you'll be a part of their family."

Emily looked at me and Mitchie. "Really? You want me to join your family?"

Mitchie smiled softly. "It would be a blessing for you to be our daughter. And you can help me with the baby."

"Thank you!" Emily hugged me and Mitchie, and I instantly knew that I wouldn't regret this decision.


	4. Ultrasound

**a/n: Oh, I'm am soooo sorry for the mix up with the chapters. It seemed that my files had been labeled incorrectly because I uploaded them right before I left for school, so...SORRY!!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: ULTRASOUND**

It had been about three weeks since Mitchie and I had gone to the mall, meaning Mitchie was about four months along. We had been busy preparing Emily's room since she was going to move in the next day. But today, Mitchie had an appointment to get an ultrasound. Mitchie was relaxed as we drove to the doctor's office, but I was a nervous wreck. What if they couldn't find the baby? What if they told us that the baby had a defect?

"Shane? Shane? Wake up!" Mitchie shoved me over.

"Huh, oh sorry. Yeah?"

"You're acting like you're paranoid. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Oh, you know…just worried."

She placed her hand on my arm. "Shane, I assure you that there is nothing wrong with our baby. And…we can ask for the gender if you want to know."

"That sounds better. Here we are."

I parked, helped Mitchie out of the car, and we entered the building. As Mitchie went up to the counter, I sat down. It was really weird for me to be in a room with a bunch of pregnant women. I wasn't the only husband there, but it was still weird. I forgot about it as Mitchie came over and sat down next to me.

She patted my hand. "We're next."

"Great." I smiled and started shaking my leg. We sat there silently for about fifteen minutes before a blonde nurse came out and said, "Mrs. Gray?"

Mitchie and I stood up and followed the nurse into a room with a large medical device. I guess that was the ultrasound unit. Mitchie laid down on the table and the nurse lifted her shirt just above her stomach then put some weird gel on it. I looked at the monitor and saw the most wonderful thing ever. Our baby.

The nurse scrolled around and sighed deeply. "I'm going to let the doctor look at this, then she'll tell you the gender. I'll be right back." She smiled fake like and left the room.

"Get the doctor? Mitchie, what did she mean by that?"

"I don't know. I think she's the type of person who gets the doctor to do her job. Reminds me of Tess Tyler."

"Maybe she is Tess Tyler."

We laughed until the doctor came in. "Hello, Mitchie." She turned towards me and extended her hand. "And you must be Shane. I'm Kristina, Mitchie's doctor."

"Pleased to meet you, Kristina." I shook her hand gently.

She looked at the monitor, then turned around at us smiling widely. "Mr. and Mrs. Gray, I have a very special surprise for you. Mitchie is carrying a little girl."

I smiled widely and squeezed Mitchie's hand. Emily had been right.

"The baby is completely healthy and I think the due date should be around November fifth. Have a nice day." Kristina wiped the gook off of Mitchie and helped Mitchie up then left.

I hugged Mitchie. "Well, now we know what to call the baby. Shay Anne Gray."

Mitchie kissed me. "I can't believe that this is really happening to us! We're going to have a little girl!"

"It's a dream come true. I love you, Mitchie Torres Gray."

"And I love you, Shane Adam Gray."

We kissed long and sweet then we exited the room and went home. When we got home, Mitchie went to the restroom and I started making something for us to eat. Mitchie came back into the kitchen with a stack of papers.

"Mitch, honey, what is all of that?"

"Well, I haven't been able to get all of these numbers into my cell phone, so everyone's numbers and addresses are somewhere in these papers. I'm gonna call Mom first."

I kissed her cheek as I sat down and placed her food in front of her. She smiled at me and was about to say something before she said, "Hello? Mom, is that you?" She laughed. "Yes, we did. It's very pretty, I'm sure Emily will love it. She's moving in tomorrow." Silence. "I know! And do you remember where I said I was going today?" She listened for a couple of seconds. "Exactly! We're having a little girl!" I could hear Connie squealing on the other side of the phone. Mitchie smiled. "I will, Momma. I love you too. Bye." She hung up and ate her sandwich. "Mom says hi."

I took the plates and dumped them in the sink, then sat back down next to Mitchie. "So, I'm guessing that she's happy?"

"Are you kidding? She sounded like she was going to burst into confetti!"

"Yeah, I don't think that's possible. Who are you going to call next?"

She looked through the papers. "My aunt."

"Does she even know that we're having a baby?"

"I'm sure Mom told her. She's probably going to give me a speech about not telling her myself, but…what the heck? If I stop listening, I can just kiss my handsome husband."

I snorted. "Good to know that I'm entertainment for you."

She smacked me lightly before picking up the phone and punching in the phone number. "Hello? Hi, Aunt Marisa! It's me, Mitchie." Mitchie put the phone on speaker.

"Mitchie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, so is Shane." She winked at me. "And, I have a couple of things I want to tell you."

"Go on."

"Well, first off, we're adopting a close friend's daughter and she's moving in tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Her mother has cancer and we didn't want her to go to an orphanage. And she is really close to Shane."

"Amiga, why don't you just have your own kids?"

"About that…I'm also having a baby girl in November."

"Aaah! Congratulations! Wait, that means that you are four months along. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't find your phone number."

"Why didn't you ask your mother?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Alright. Goodbye, Mitchie. You and Shane take care of that unborn baby, you hear?"

"Okay. Bye." Mitch hung up and sighed. "Well, that wasn't so bad. Let's call someone on your side of the family. Who do you want to call?"

I sighed. "I guess I could call Dad first. If Mom were alive, I'd call her first, but I don't have a choice." I pulled out my cell phone and found my dad's number. My dad and I had never been close. The year before I met Mitchie, he divorced my mom. My mom had been so upset. He didn't come to my wedding. And the first year Mitchie and I were married, Mom died. He wasn't at the funeral. But even if he did miss some of the most important parts of my life, I should still let him know that he was going to be a grandfather. I took the phone off speaker and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad, it's Shane."

"What do you want?"

"I'm calling you to tell you that you're going to be a grandfather."

"What girl did you screw up?"

I muted my end of the phone. "Mitchie, sweetie, I'd appreciate it if you go outside for a few minutes."

She nodded, understanding, and went out to the patio.

I took the phone off mute. "I did not screw up a girl. The woman that is expecting my child happens to be my wife! Don't you remember? You failed to show up at my wedding three years ago! Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you will never meet your grandchildren."

"Shane, I didn't know that you were married."

"Oh yeah? That's probably because when you saw a letter from me, you threw it out the window. And don't say that you didn't get an invitation to the wedding, because you did. There is no excuse for you to not show up my wedding, to not come to Mom's funeral, then to be giving me shit about being an expectant father! You had better show up at Nate's wedding. And if you forgot who that is, he's your youngest son." With that said, I hung up. God, he made me want to puke. I got up and went on the patio. Mitchie was playing our song on the guitar that we kept out. When she got to my part, I started to sing along.

Mitchie smiled and finished. While putting the guitar back in its stand, she said, "So, I'm guessing that he completely didn't know that you're married."

"I gave him a big speech. I warned him that he had better show up at Nate and Caitlyn's wedding. I think he forgot who Nate was, so I had to tell him. I wish that Mom were alive, I really do. She would have been so happy. She loved you, Mitchie. Remember when you first met her? After I came home from dropping you off at your house, she wouldn't stop talking about you. Ever since that day, she had been preparing for our wedding."

Mitchie kissed me. "Hey, she wasn't the only dreamer. We started naming our kids before we started dating."

"Yeah, you're right. And now we have a wonderful name for our baby girl. Speaking of girls, let's call Emily and tell her the news."

"Or…we can just invite her and her mom over here. We can show them her room."

"Not a bad idea." I dialed their number. "Hello, Charlotte? It's Shane. I was thinking that maybe you and Emily can come over today. Mitchie and I have some news to tell you and we can show Emily her room."

"Sure."

"Great! We'll see you soon. Bye." I hung up smiling. "They'll be here in an hour or two probably."

"Great. Let's go upstairs to make sure everything is where I wanted it to be."

I know you think it's weird that Mitchie and I have been living in a two story house with five empty rooms for three years. We bought the house because we knew that we would have kids and the house was priced perfectly for a family and we couldn't pass it up. Now all the rooms will come in handy. A room for Shay , a room for Emily, and a toy room. And that leaves two more rooms for our children that will come later.

We made sure that everything in Emily's room was perfect then headed downstairs as the doorbell rang. Mitchie beat me to the door. "Charlotte! Hi, Emily." She bent down best she could and hugged Emily then got back up. "Come on in, make yourselves comfortable!"

Before she sat down next to Mitchie on the couch, Emily hugged me. I smiled and sat down on the other side of Mitchie. Charlotte smiled. "Emily is excited to move in tomorrow. I can't thank you both enough. Actually, Emily has a question for you."

Mitch and I looked at Emily who smiled shyly. "I was wondering if I could call you Mommy and Daddy."

I squeezed Mitchie's hand. "We would love that, Emily."

She smiled and hugged Mitchie, who had happy tears in her eyes. Charlotte smiled at her daughter and picked up the big bag she was carrying. "Emily brought some of her things with her. Maybe we can put them in her room?"

"Of course."

We all headed upstairs to Emily's room. When Emily saw the furniture we bought and the red, her favorite color, walls, she squealed and sat down on the bed, looking over everything.

Charlotte began taking clothes out of Emily's bag and hanging them up in the closet and putting them in the dresser. Emily took some posters out of the bag and hung them up on the wall opposite the bed. Mitchie gasped when she saw a poster of her and myself when we were seventeen go up. Then she just looked shocked when she saw a poster of just herself. I wasn't surprised when I saw a poster of Connect Three.

"Emily, just out of curiosity how did you get those posters of me?" Mitchie asked.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Honey, the picture of you and me was taken when we were seventeen. Remember when that magazine did an issue about us? That was a poster included with the issue. Don't you remember that photo shoot? The photographer was the girl who lived next door to you when you were little."

"Oh yeah. But, Emily, where's the other picture from?"

Emily smiled. "There is a Mitchie Torres Gray fan site. They managed to get your student picture and then they put your name in cool lettering on it. Mom bought it for me."

Mitchie looked at Charlotte, who nodded sadly. "Yes, and it cost ten dollars plus shipping."

I patted Mitchie's back. "See, Mitch, you have a fan site that charges people money for pictures of you."

"Shane, seriously. Well, from now on, our fans will have posters of me, you, Emily, and Shay."

Emily and Charlotte smiled wider. "It's a girl?" they said simultaneously.

Mitchie and I nodded, grinning. They both squealed and hugged each other. Emily giggled. "Shane, I was right."

"I know. Emily, you could be psychic. Well, everyone, I just had a great idea. Why don't you ladies watch some TV and chat while cook some hamburgers and hotdogs?"

Mitchie kissed me lightly. "That would be great. Come on, let's find a movie that we can watch while Shane grills."

As we headed downstairs, I asked everyone, "Okay, who wants hotdogs and who wants a burger?"

Mitchie and Charlotte ordered a hamburger and Emily ordered a hotdog. As I cooked and brought the plates in, I heard them chatting and laughing. "Food's ready!"

We said grace and started eating our dinner. As we ate, Mitchie asked Charlotte about being a mom and I just ate quietly, wondering if I was really going to be a good father. I really wanted to be a good dad, but what if I was horrible at it? As November got closer, and as Mitchie became rounder, I got more and more paranoid about preparing to be a dad. Sure, if I had more time to read a book instead of going to press conferences, movie premieres, and doing concerts, I would probably be very much prepared.

We finished dinner and walked Charlotte and Emily to their car. Two hours later, I was sitting on the bed playing my guitar and writing a new song. Mitchie came out of the bathroom and sat down next to me. "That's a good tune. Are you going to put that on the new album?"

"Yeah, I think so. Wanna hear it?"

"I'd love to."

I started strumming and smiled at Mitchie before singing.

"I make the most of all this stress,

I try to live without regrets,

But I'm about to break a sweat,

I'm freaking out,

It's like a poison in my brain,

It's like a fog that blurs the sane,

It's like a vine you can't untangle,

I'm freaking out,

Every time I turn around,

Something don't feel right,

Just might be paranoid,

I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split,

Can someone stop the noise,

I don't know where it is but I just don't fit,

Consider me destroyed, I don't know how to act cause I lost my head,

I must be paranoid,

I never thought it would come to this,

I'm paranoid…"

"That's all I have so far. You like it?"

Mitchie pecked me on the lips. "It was great. But…just out of curiosity, what are you paranoid about?"

I looked down at the guitar strings. "I just don't think I'm going to be a good father."

"Shane, you're killing me! You are going to be a wonderful father, no doubt. Can't you just trust me?"

"Mitch, I love you to death, but why do you think I'm going to be a good dad?"

"Because you are caring, loving, and you can be bossy sometimes. You'll do fine. I wonder if I'm going to be a good mom sometimes, but I know that I will protect our child with my life if any harm came to her. We'll be fine. Let's go to sleep, okay? We have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded, put the guitar back on its stand, kissed Mitchie goodnight, brushed my teeth, and then fell asleep.


	5. Emily Moves In Argument

CHAPTER FIVE: EMILY MOVES IN/ ARGUMENT

In the morning, Emily moved in with us, said a tearful goodbye to Charlotte and for the past few hours, she'd been in her room, decorating.

Mitchie came in from the front door with the mail. "No way! Shane, look at this!"

I ran over and took the letter she handed me. "The invite to Nate and Caitlyn's wedding. When is it? Next week?"

Mitchie laughed. "They sent invitations to people out of state a few weeks ago. For all of us who live near them, we get late invites. We're going to have to go wedding attire shopping. Emily will need a dress, I need a maternity dress, and I bet you don't have a suit."

I chuckled sheepishly. "No, I don't. Hey, why didn't you buy a dress when we were maternity shopping?"

"They didn't have any dresses that were appropriate for a wedding."

"You should be allowed to wear whatever you want."

"Why?"

"Because you are carrying an awesome dude's baby girl."

Mitchie smacked me. "Yeah, you are one awesome dude. Let's make some breakfast. Eggs and bacon?"

"Sure." I was glad that Mitchie was done with morning sickness. That meant that I didn't have to figure out what to cook anymore. Yes, I'm lazy. "Emily! Breakfast is cooking!"

Emily ran into the kitchen. "I'm starving! What are we having?"

"Eggs and bacon." I grabbed three cups and the orange juice and milk cartons. "Do you want milk or orange juice?"

"Milk."

I poured Emily and myself a glass of milk and Mitchie a glass of juice. Mitchie handed us each a plate and served us. We said grace and ate.

Mitchie took a sip of her juice and said, "Emily, Nate and Caitlyn's wedding is next week and we're going to go shopping for wedding attire later, okay?"

"Okay! Are we going to the mall, or are we going to a special wedding shop?"

"Actually, honey, I think that there is a wedding shop in the mall."

"Oh, okay." Emily ate her eggs and bacon and gulped her milk down. "I'm going to get ready!"

As she ran to her room, Mitchie and I looked at each other and laughed. "She sure is spirited."

Mitchie nodded. "Yes, I like that. Well, did Nate ask you to be his best man?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. Me and Jason are going to share the job. What about you? Aren't you going to be bridesmaid?"

"Caitlyn wanted me to, but I politely turned it down."

I almost choked on my milk. "What?! Ever since they started dating, you've wanted to be a bridesmaid at their wedding!"

"I know, but standing up there would kill my feet with the extra weight of the baby. Plus, I don't want Emily sit alone. Mom and Dad are going to be there, so…I thought that Emily and I could sit with them. I'll still be in the family and friends portrait."

I kissed her cheek. "It'll just be weird not standing up there with you."

"Well, I can be a bridesmaid at Ella and Jason's wedding."

"Alright. When that happens, let's hope that we won't be expecting another baby so you can be a part of the wedding."

"Yeah, let's hope. But you know, I'd rather be a mother than a bridesmaid."

"I know, I know." I finished my food and took the plates to the sink and started washing them.

"Shane, can you honestly answer this question?"

"What's the question?"

"Did you really want to have a baby this soon?"

I turned off the water and faced her with my arms crossed. "Mitch, what brought that question on? Are you having a hormonal moment?"

"No! It's just…when I told you, you seemed shocked. We were trying, weren't we? Or was that just you wanting to fool around?"

Honestly, I wasn't sure where all of those questions were coming from. Before I could answer, she continued, "I mean, I never said that I wanted to start trying to have a baby, but we started doing…you know, every night and I just assumed that you wanted to have a baby. But, you just seemed so surprised. It's like you weren't expecting being a father so soon." Tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Mitchie, I think that it's pretty normal for a man to be surprised when his wife tells him that she's pregnant. And I was completely aware that we would be parents soon, after three years of marriage. But what I'm concerned about right now is why you are so worried about this." I hadn't moved from where I was standing, my arms still crossed.

"Because, Shane! I just…when I went to the doctor that day, it was just a checkup. I wasn't expecting to come home pregnant. Because, at a previous doctor visit, the doctor said that…that I was barren. And I wanted to tell you…but then that day…I was completely surprised. Oh, Shane! I wanted to tell you, I really did! But I guess that God saw how nervous I was to tell you, so he granted us with a baby girl."

"Mitchie, honey, why were you nervous?"

"Because, I knew that you would eventually want children to carry on your name." She wiped away her tears. "And if I couldn't have children, I was afraid that you'd leave me."

And I was just two seconds away from going over there to wipe away her tears and comfort her. "You were afraid that I'd what?" I was very much aware that I had anger in my voice.

"That you would leave me for someone else who could carry your children." She was sobbing by now.

"Michelle Torres Gray, how could you ever think or say that? I love you! Do you not trust that I love you enough to stay by your side through any difficulty?!"

"Shane…"

"That hurts, Mitchie. It hurts even more than the time you lied to me in camp!"

"I wasn't trying to-"

"You weren't trying to offend me? Good work!" I scoffed and walked up the stairs. Emily was standing at the top, crying and holding a teddy bear. "I'm sorry if you heard any of that, Emily."

"Dad, are we still going to go shopping?"

"I don't think so, sweetie. Do you want to go get some ice cream at Brusters?"

"Without Mom?"

"I think she will want to be alone for awhile. I'm going to get my wallet then we can leave, okay?"

She nodded and when I came back out of the bedroom she was teddy bear-less and ready to go. I took her hand and we headed downstairs. Mitchie was now sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. When she heard us, she looked up.

"We're going to get some ice cream, we'll be back in an hour or so," I informed her curtly as Emily and I exited the front door.

While we drove to the ice cream shop, Emily asked, "Dad, why are you upset at Mommy?"

I sighed. "Well, she broke my heart. She doesn't trust that I love her enough to stay with her through hard times. I'm sorry that your first day home has been…ruined."

"But isn't it kinda mean that you left her home alone? What happens if she falls or something and the baby gets hurt?"

"She knows my cell phone number. Besides, I'm sure she's gonna call Caitlyn or Ella to come over."

"You still love her, right?"

I smirked. "Nothing can make me stop loving her. I get mad at her, but I'll never leave her." I pulled into Brusters parking lot.

"You just did."

"What?" As I parked the car and shut it down, I looked at her.

"Well, you just left her alone because you are upset at her, isn't that kinda going against what you just said?"

"But the difference is, I'm going to come back. Why don't we buy her a shake?"

"Okay!"

We ordered, ate, and then we drove home. As we entered the house, I handed Emily the shake. She ran over to Mitchie, who was still on the couch. It looked like she was going through our wedding photo album. Emily happily handed Mitchie the milkshake and ran upstairs.

I walked over to the living room and sat down across from Mitchie. Her face was completely tear stained, her brown eyes filled with sadness, and the wedding album was sitting across her lap. She was staring at the shake, confused. She looked up at me. "Why did you buy this for me?"

I smiled a little. "Because, whether or not I'm mad at you, I still love you." I got up. "You had better clean up if we're going to go wedding shopping." With that said, I went upstairs to tell Emily that we were actually going to go dress shopping.

At the end of our shopping trip, Mitchie had a beautiful blue dress, Emily had a nice pink dress, and I had just a regular suit and tie. We ate dinner at a restaurant in the mall, then headed home and put Emily to bed.

I was lying down on our bed as Mitchie laid down next to me. "Shane, are you still mad at me?"

I looked at her. "I'm still hurt a little, but I'm not mad at you."

"I'm sorry, Shane. I never meant any of that. You were right, I was just having a hormonal moment. But it really did hurt when you left with Emily, leaving me behind."

I kissed her slowly. "Mitchie, that was stupid of me. I shouldn't have been so offended. And I'm sorry that my peace offering was a silly shake."

"Actually, I think that's the best peace offering I've ever received."

I just laughed and kissed her again. "I love you, Mitchie Gray, never forget that."

"And I love you."

We kissed again and then fell asleep in each others' arms.


	6. Nate And Caitlyn's Wedding

CHAPTER SIX: NATE AND CAITLYN'S WEDDING

Today was finally the day of the wedding. I was waiting down stairs for Mitchie, who was already ready, but was doing Emily's hair.

After what seemed like hours, they came downstairs. "You ladies look lovely." Both Mitchie and Emily had their normally straight hair curled.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Popstar."

I glared at her as we headed out to the limo. The trip to the church was about an hour, and the whole entire ride, Emily wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was to be in a limo.

Mitchie smiled, even though I could tell she was annoyed. "Emily, you're going to have to get used to riding in limos, we do it a lot in this family."

"Are we even going to ride a limo to the hospital when the baby is born?"

I held in my laughter and felt pain in my rib cage as Mitchie dug her elbow into my gut.

"No, most likely we are going to ride in a normal car or an ambulance."

I was glad as we pulled up to the church. Thank God, no reporters were there yet. We walked in and signed the guest book. Mitchie excused herself so she could go help Caitlyn with the wedding dress.

I took Emily's hand and we walked over to Nate, who looked like he was going to start sweating like a pig. "Hey, Nate. You nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous! I'm not Mr. Cool like you. Before your wedding, you were not nervous one bit!"

I laughed at his sarcasm. "I was nervous, and you know it. Just wait until you're an expectant father. Then you'll really be nervous."

He just glared at me and continued moving his weight from one foot to the other. "Oh wow. Shane, look who actually showed up."

I looked over to where he was looking. "Great. Dad is here."

I grimaced as he came over. "Hello, boys. I haven't seen you in ages." He smiled at Nate and winked at me.

I picked Emily up and held her on my waist. "I'm surprised you came."

"Well, I would never miss my son's wedding."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "Dad, you missed Shane's wedding. He's your son too, you know."

"I know. And I'm sorry I missed it. I'm sorry I missed your mother's funeral, and Shane, I'm sorry about how I reacted to your news. Speaking of which, where is that wife of yours?"

"Helping the bride."

"Ah. And who is this special young lady?" He smiled at Emily, who looked really uncomfortable with the given situation.

"This is my adopted daughter, Emily. Emily, this is your…grandfather." It was hard for me to spit out the last part. I didn't really want him to be my children's grandfather.

Dad winked. "Nice to meet you, Emily. I just can't wait to meet your mother."

"Shane! You are getting Emily's dress all wrinkled!"

We all looked over to where the voice came from. Mitchie, right on time as always. "Sorry, dear."

I put Emily down and Mitchie started fussing with the dress, then took Emily's hand and smiled at Nate, not noticing that her father in law was right next to her. "Nate, you look like a nervous wreck! Caitlyn is as calm as my mother's cat!"

"I take it that you are my son's wife?"

Mitchie looked at Dad with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Yes, I'm Mitchie. Let me be the first to welcome you to the wedding, since these two probably didn't already." She shook his hand.

I started laughing. Mitchie looked at me. "Why are on earth are you laughing?"

"Because, you probably wouldn't have greeted my dad like that ten years ago."

"Ha ha. Stop making fun of when I was shy." She bent down best she could and whispered in Emily's ear. Emily nodded and Mitchie stood back up. "We'll be right back. Emily wants to see Caitlyn."

The girls left for the dressing rooms. Dad patted my shoulder. "You two are perfect for each other, Shane. Mitchie is a wonderful young lady. And if anyone hasn't told you this yet, pregnancy suits Mitchie."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, she looks like she's glowing. The way she is with Emily, she is going to be a perfect mother. Just as you are a loving and caring husband, which means that you will be a loving and caring father."

For some odd reason, that made all my doubts about being a good dad wash away. "Thanks, Dad. You know, I'm glad that you came."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you, Shane. I'm going to go sit down now. Nate, good luck." He smiled and left.

"Shane, Nate!"

We looked over to where Mr. and Mrs. Torres were waving and coming over. Connie smiled at Nate. "Nate Gray, you have no idea how long we've been waiting for this day!" She kissed his cheek and hugged me. "Shane! Where are Mitchie and Emily?"

"With Caitlyn."

"Of course. Shane, Mitchie told me about your little fight last week, are you both alright now?"

I laughed. "Actually, Connie, we made up that night."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Really? When Connie and I had our first fight, we didn't make up for at least three days."

"Well, Mitchie and I love each other too much. I can't stand seeing Mitchie cry."

"Out of curiosity, what did you start fighting about?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie started asking me ridiculous questions about me not wanting to have a baby so soon, then she said that at a previous doctor's visit, they said that she was barren. Then she said she was nervous to tell me because I would leave her for someone who could carry children. That just kind of insulted me because it sounded like she doesn't trust that I love her enough to stay with her through everything."

"Well, son, I see how you could have been insulted by that. But I'm surprised that you made up that evening. That's a record!"

I laughed at my father in law. He was always so weird. Mitchie and Emily came over to us. "Hi, Momma, Daddy. We should go sit down, the wedding starts in about five minutes," Mitchie informed us.

Nate immediately went back to panic mode. Emily went with Connie and Steve. Mitchie wished Nate good luck, then kissed me quickly, but I held her against me and added an extra five seconds to the intended one second kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, handsome. Good luck, Nate! Hi, Jason, right on time." She smiled and headed over to where her parents were sitting.

Jason smiled at us. "Sorry, I was setting up some stuff in the dining hall. Ready, bro?"

Nate smiled weakly. "I guess so…"

Jason and I started laughing hilariously. Nate's voice was squeaky. "Dude, you can sing in front of millions of people, but you can't get married in front of about twenty people?"

Nate just pursed his lips and the three of us headed towards the front of the church. We stood there, Jason checking to see if he had the rings, Nate looking a bit too pale, and I just smiled at Mitchie, who was rolling her eyes at me. After about two minutes, the bridal music began to play. I saw Nate relax a little, then get tense again when he saw Caitlyn. She looked beautiful, but not as beautiful as Mitchie was at our wedding.

The ceremony was wonderful, and I was glad that my little brother was finally married. As Nate and Caitlyn kissed for the first time as husband and wife, I looked over at Mitchie, who had tears in her eyes. Emily was cuddled up against her, Mitchie's left arm was wrapped around Emily. When Mitchie saw me looking at her, she blew me a kiss with her free hand, which I caught with my hand while mouthing "I love you" to her.

She grinned and then started making weird motions. I mouthed "What?" and then noticed that everyone was starting to walk back down the aisle. I smiled sheepishly and hurried down after everyone else. Thank God the paparazzi didn't see that. I headed back into the church and wrapped my arms around Mitchie from behind and whispered, "Guess who?"

She turned around and kissed me. "I'm guessing my husband, the man to busy flirting with his wife to notice that everyone else is leaving the church."

"Smart girl!" I kissed her again and bent down and hugged Emily. "So Emily, did you like the wedding?"

"Yes. I can call Caitlyn my aunt now!"

I kissed her cheek. "That's right!" (a/n: okay, if I haven't mentioned this…Emily is a five year old.)

As I stood back up, Connie started saying, "Well, you remember those decorations I told you about?" Mitchie and I nodded. "Well, that's what I'm giving them for a wedding present. What did you buy for them?"

Mitchie smiled. "We bought them a whole set of China and silverware to go in that chest you are giving them."

"Ah. Good thing I'm giving them the chest. Well, let's go congratulate the newlyweds!"

Mitchie and I laughed as Connie and Steve rushed up to Caitlyn and Nate, barely giving them room to breathe. I rubbed Mitchie's back. "Remember when that was us?"

"Yeah…Our wedding seems like forever ago, yet it feels like I met you just yesterday." She looked up at me and I kissed her tenderly.

"True. And I still love you more than life itself. Come on, I wanna tease Nate some more." Mitchie took Emily's hand and we walked over to Caitlyn and Nate. Connie and Steve were talking to Jason. Probably bothering him about when he's going to get married.

Mitchie hugged Caitlyn with tears in her eyes. "Caity, I'm so happy for you!"

Caitlyn smiled, tears gathering in her eyes also. "It feels so great to be Mrs. Gray!"

Mitchie laughed. "Trust me, I know."

As they continued talking, I patted my little brother's back. "So, Nate, you ready for tonight?"

"Huh?"

I laughed, then whispered to him, "You know what people usually do on the night of their wedding, right?"

When I pulled back, he was blushing furiously. Mitchie looked over at us. "Shane! What on earth did you say to make him look so red?"

I smirked and shrugged. Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Don't bother him about that! No one bothered you about it, did they?" I just looked at her. "Shane, you know I know everything that goes on in that head of yours. Leave Nate alone!" She apologized to Caitlyn, then turned towards Nate. "It'll be fine. And I'm so proud of you! You didn't pass out!" She kissed his cheek, and whispered something in his ear, causing him to smile widely.

I knew that she probably said something about me being arrogant. I looked around to see if I saw Dad anywhere. He was talking on his cell phone in the corner of the entry hall. After a few seconds, he shouted, "The limo for Mr. and Mrs. Nate Gray is waiting outside!"

I smirked. If he hadn't said Nate Gray, I would've pretended to head towards the limo. Mitchie grabbed my hand and we followed Nate and Caitlyn out to the limo. After they drove away, we hopped into our limo and followed them to the dining hall.

It was going to be about an hour drive, so we all got comfortable. Emily fell asleep after about ten minutes, leaving it safe for Mitchie and I to talk. I wrapped my arm around Mitchie, who had her hand resting on top of her abdomen. "Remember when we sang together at Final Jam?"

She smiled up at me. "Yeah, I do. Remember when you first asked me out?" She giggled.

I smiled. That was one of the best, and most embarrassing, days of my life.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down by the lake where I first sang to Mitchie. She was lying down on her stomach, writing a song. I sat down next to her. "Hey, Mitchie. New song?"_

_She smiled at me. "Yeah. Have you been working on any new songs?"_

"_Uh…no. I've been to busy planning some things I need to do."_

"_What things?"_

_I took her hands, which had been resting on her paper. "I've been thinking and-" _

_Suddenly there was a big breeze, and her paper started flying around. I stood up and started chasing it, and both me and the paper ended up falling in the lake. When I came back up to the surface, Mitchie was standing there laughing. "Shane Gray, do you always ask girls out this way?"_

_I smiled sheepishly. "Only the girls I care about. And this is the first time this has ever happened."_

_Mitchie blushed and helped me out…_

_End Flashback:_

"Yeah…I'm glad that you were my first and last girlfriend."

Mitchie's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You never had a girlfriend before me?"

"Nope. You were the girl that I had been looking for my whole life."

Mitchie kissed me. "Shane, you really know how to make me feel better."

"I know."

I kissed her temple. For the rest of the ride, she napped against my shoulder, and I just watched her, wondering how I got so lucky.

"Mitchie…Honey, wake up, we're at the dining hall."

Emily had woken up several minutes before we got to our destination. Mitchie was still asleep. I looked at Emily. "Emily, if you ever want to wake your mother up, this is what you say…TESS TYLER!" I smiled as Mitchie's eyes shot open and she sat up.

She looked around and then glared at me. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack."

"You're welcome. Now, can we get out now?"

Mitchie nodded and sighed. "I am not doing a lot of dancing. Uh…Shane, did you know that paparazzi were here?"

I looked out the window and groaned. Paparazzi were everywhere. I took the walkie-talkie that connected me to Kevin, our driver. "Kevin, is it possible for you to take us to the back of the building?"

"_I don't know, Shane. It's a tight turn._"

"That's alright. We'll make it through alive. Thanks, and Kevin?"

"_Yes, sir?_"

"You're invited to come in. You are a part of the family."

"_You'll see me there, sir."_

I smiled and hung up. Before I opened the door and got out, I told Emily, "Emily, you hold onto Mitchie hand as tight as you can, okay?"

Emily nodded and I got out, helped Mitchie and Emily out and we headed towards the building.

"Mrs. Gray, is it true that you and Shane are going to divorce?"

"Shane, is Connect Three going to break up after the baby is born?"

"Is it true that Caitlyn is already pregnant with Nate's baby?"

"Is Mitchie carrying Jason's child, not yours?"

I inwardly laughed at all of their questions. They seriously thought that we were _that_ stupid. We finally got inside and got the chance to breathe. Mitchie groaned. "Ugh, they disgust me. Reporters are so wonderful compared to paparazzi. Are you okay, Emily?"

Emily nodded. "Why do they ask so many questions?"

"Because they are nosy, rude people. I understand that they need money for their families, but they can at least ask realistic questions." I kissed both of their cheeks and we headed into the dining hall. Couples were already dancing, and I saw Dad talking to Caitlyn, and Nate was talking to Jason. I saw my aunt, Sheila, and her daughter, Anna, who was about Emily's age. "Hey, Emily, my cousin Anna is your age, why don't you go see if she wants to talk to you?"

Emily smiled and ran over to Anna, who looked happy to have someone to play with. I turned around and took Mitchie's hand. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Gray?"

"Yes, you may, Mr. Gray."

I smiled goofily and we walked over to the dance floor. We started dancing and I immediately remembered when we first danced together.

_Flashback:_

_I smiled as my limo pulled up to Mitchie's high school. She had called a few days earlier and was upset that she didn't have anyone to go to prom with. I had told her that I couldn't go because of a concert, but I had lied so I could surprise her, showing up at her prom unknown._

_As I entered through the doors of the gym, a girl looked at me and started screaming._

"_OMG! It's SHANE GRAY!!"_

_I just nodded and looked around for Mitchie. As more and more girls started coming over just to scream at me, I saw Mitchie sitting in a corner with her eyes wide open. I found an open spot and ran over to her. I took her hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Torres?"_

_She was blushing furiously, but still smiled and stood. "Yes, you may, Mr. Gray."_

_As the next song began to play, we started to sway, and I was aware that some girls were glaring at Mitchie and other girls were winking at me, so I did something that would make them know that I loved Mitchie with all my heart. "Mitchie, I love you." And with that said, I kissed her._

"_I love you too, Shane." She smiled with happy tears in her eyes._

_End flashback:_

I remember that day like the back of my hand. I looked into Mitchie's eyes. "Mitchie, I love you."

She giggled, obviously noticing how I was trying to relive the memory. Just as our lips were about to touch, she jumped back a little. "Shane!" she whispered-yelled.

"What?"

"Put your hand on my stomach."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Why?"

"No questions, just do it!"

I put my hand on her stomach and felt a kicking motion. "Is that the baby?"

"Yeah."

"I think Shay might wanna join the soccer team someday."

She just laughed at my bad humor and pecked me on the cheek. "Let's go say hi to your aunt. You know that we get along very well."

"Mitch, honey, you get along with everyone in my family."

"Even your Dad? Did he like me?"

"He loves you. But not as much as me!" I tickled her and she started giggling like crazy.

"Sha-ane! Stop! Ha ha, seriously!"

I stopped and she shook her head at me. "You'll pay for that later, popstar."

I smirked and we headed over to my aunt. "Hi, Aunt Sheila. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful! I talked to Caitlyn, and we have another wonderful addition to our family. And in a few months we're going to welcome someone else to our crowd also." She winked at Mitchie. "How are you doing dear?"

Mitchie smiled. "I'm fine. Shane and Emily are very helpful."

"Shane, is a very good gentleman. Shane, how are you doing? Stressed, excited, or worried?"

I grinned. "A mix of all three. The last time I felt all of those emotions at once was when I proposed."

Aunt Sheila smiled and kissed my cheek. "Trust me, everything will be fine once you are holding your little girl in your arms."

I smiled, imagining holding Shay for the first time. "Thanks, Aunt Sheila. We'll see you later, it looks like they are going to start the ceremony."

We got Emily and headed over to our table. As we sat down, Caitlyn's dad got up and smiled sadly. "Ever since I held Caitlyn in my arms for the first time, I knew that this day would come. Every father with a daughter knows that one day, as I did this morning, he will walk his daughter down the aisle and give her away to the one man she loves."

As he continued, I whispered to Mitchie, "This is a downer speech."

Mitchie nodded and we placed our attention back to Mr. Gellar. "When I first met Nate, I was a bit shocked. After all, I had been looking at his face on Caitlyn's wall for five years." He paused as everyone laughed. "I thought that she had won a contest that allowed her to go on a date with him. But when they politely explained that they had met at Camp Rock and something between them clicked, I didn't believe it. I knew that Mitchie had been dating Shane, the other band member on Caitlyn's wall, and things were going well, but I wasn't so sure about Nate. Two years after he first came home for permission to date my daughter, I was really expecting a break up. But eight years later, he comes to my house again, but this time for permission to marry my daughter. I couldn't say no to him. He had the option of dumping my daughter for any girl in the country, but he didn't and to me, that is real love. Nate, I'm glad that Caitlyn met you. That's all." He had tears in his eyes at the end, and everyone clapped.

Dad got up next. "My son, Nate, is probably the most reserved out my three sons. When I found out that he was getting married, I was very surprised. When Jason was a tween, and would start talking about girls, Shane and Nate would start to pretend barf. But guess who got married first? Shane and Nate." Everyone laughed and I felt myself turn red. "My sons have very good taste. Mitchie and Caitlyn are wonderful girls, and Caitlyn is perfect for my son. Caitlyn, I can tell that you make my son very happy, thank you for that." He smiled and got off the stage.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'm next." I went up to the stage and smiled at everybody. "Ever since Mitchie and I saw Nate and Caitlyn walking around Camp Rock together, we've been waiting for this day. The connection between Nate and Caitlyn is very obvious. You two are both wonderful people and will have a wonderful family together. And I can't wait to be the uncle of your kids, cause I'm sure that they'll be just as much work as you both are. Congratulations, Nate and Caitlyn. We all love you. And if Mom were here, she would want Caitlyn to have this." I took a gold locket out of my jacket and handed it to Caitlyn. "Mom always said that she wanted her youngest son's wife to have that locket. She was the youngest child in her family and when she got married, her mother gave it to her. Since she never had a girl, she decided that it would go to Nate's wife. Take good care of it, Cait. Thank you." I smiled and headed back to my seat and pecked Mitchie's cheek as she got up to say her little speech.

She smiled at Nate and Caitlyn, winking at Caitlyn. "I can't believe that this day has finally come. It just reminds me that I'm not fifteen anymore. Caitlyn and I have been like sisters ever since we met and Nate is already my brother in law, but if I ever had a brother, I would want Nate to be my brother. Like Shane said, I can't wait to see your kids. They are going to be a handful. But I won't mind. I know that my kids are going to be a handful. Caitlyn, you are my best friend in the whole world and I'm so happy for you. And Nate, I'm glad that you shouted, 'When did my Caity go into labor?' when we were on that tour. And I can't wait to hear that for real someday. Thanks."

She got down and sat down next to me. I smirked at her. "You were the one who embarrassed him during the speech, not me."

"I think you've embarrassed him enough today."

I just grinned. After several other people came up and congratulated Nate and Caitlyn, Caitlyn and Nate got up and started dancing. I looked over at Mitchie, who was crying. "Mitchie, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes…it's just that…what Mr. Gellar said has started to sink in! Someday we're gonna have to give away our daughters!" She started sobbing harder.

I scooted over and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, you aren't gonna be the one who has to physically hand them over to some strange man. I just hope that Caitlyn and Nate have a kid real soon and it's a boy, then maybe Shay and their son will you know…?"

"Shane, I doubt that Caitlyn and Nate are going to have a child the first year that they are married. Maybe if we have another little girl, and they have a boy a few years older, that'll work."

"Listen to us. We're already planning Shay's love life and she isn't even born yet."

"I know, we're wonderful parents."

I kissed her and looked at Emily, who was watching the couples dancing. "Excuse me, Mitchie. Emily?"

Emily looked at me. "Yes, Dad?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

She smiled widely. "Yeah!"

I grinned and took her hand and we walked over to the dance floor. I picked her up and swayed her around like she would sway if her feet were on the floor. We turned around and waved at Mitchie, who was smiling and laughing.

We danced for about ten minutes until Mr. Gellar shouted, "It's time for the father daughter dance!"

Still holding Emily, we walked over to Mitchie. I sat down and held Emily in my lap. She rested her head on the curve of my neck and watched Caitlyn dance with her father. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I don't think that they are having as much fun as we did."

I just smiled.


	7. Shopping Breaking News

CHAPTER SEVEN: SHOPPING/BREAKING NEWS

It had been three months since the wedding, Caitlyn and Nate were still in Aruba on their honeymoon, and Mitchie was exactly six months pregnant. She was completely round and needed my assistance with everything.

I woke up and turned around, but Mitchie wasn't on the bed next to me. I looked at the alarm clock. It was ten o'clock, she had let me sleep in late.

I took my shower, got dressed, then headed downstairs. Emily was watching some show called _Phineas and Ferb_. Mitchie was sitting in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

"Awww…he did?…You? I'm not the only one now…Oh, okay. Go ahead…Oh my God, are you positive? You've only been married for three months! Can you wait for another eight months? So you can have a year to yourselves?…I don't care, Caitlyn Gellar-Gray, three months is too short!"

I came over and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning."

She smiled. "Caity? Hold on…Shane, please talk some sense into Caitlyn and tell her that three months of marriage is too short to already be talking about having a baby."

I raised my eyebrows. "But what about Shay's relationship with the un-conceived Nate Junior?"

"Just talk some sense into her!"

I grabbed the phone. Mitchie did not like jokes when she was hormonal. "Hi, Caitlyn. How's the honeymoon?"

"Great! Nate is wonderful, and we haven't been mobbed too much!"

"Good. Now what is this talk about you wanting to have a baby?"

"Nate wants to be a daddy and I want to be a mommy. We can't wait for three years like you and Mitchie did."

"Can't you wait until you've been married for a year? Trust me, you and Nate will appreciate the years, or in your case, year, that you had together without kids. Remember, when you have kids, you won't have the same time together that you do now."

"You're right. I'll talk to Nate about it. Thanks, Shane. Tell Mitchie to be safe."

"Will do. Bye." I hung up and smiled at Mitchie. "Problem solved. So, what are we doing today?"

"Going school supplies shopping with Emily, then getting baby furniture, baby clothing, paint for the baby's room, then come home, and start working on the baby's room."

"And you let me sleep in late when we have all of that to do? Thanks, Mitch. Are you and Emily ready to go?"

She nodded and got up slowly. "Emily, television off, we're leaving!"

We headed towards the front door and Emily was already ready to go. I kissed her forehead. "Good morning, angel. Do you have your supplies list?"

"Yep. Are we taking the truck?"

"It's the only vehicle big enough for all the stuff we're going to buy. Let's go. Help your mother, please."

As I locked the door, Mitchie and Emily got into the car. I hopped in and we headed to Target. It took an hour to get all of Emily's supplies and clothes for school, then we headed over to the baby department. While Emily and Mitchie looked at the baby clothes, I started looking at the baby car seats. I picked the one that had the best ratings and put it into the buggy.

"Shane, what do you think of this?"

I looked at the bib that Mitchie was holding. It said 'Daddy's Little Princess' on it. "I love it."

She smiled and put it into the buggy. Emily came running over. "Mom, Dad, what do you think of this?" She held up a really cute dress with a teddy bear on the corner of the skirt.

Mitchie smiled. "I love it. Put it into the buggy. I think we have enough clothes. Let's go look at the shoes."

When we got to the shoe section, Emily started squealing. "They are so tiny!"

Mitchie threw a pair of every type of shoe into the buggy. I was pretty sure that we had spent more than five hundred dollars. Good thing that a concert was coming up soon. We paid and started loading everything into the truck. I looked at Mitchie as we got into the car. "I think we should drop all of this stuff at the house and then go furniture shopping. There isn't enough room in the back."

"Yeah, Mom. It's packed," Emily poked her head in between ours.

Mitchie sighed. "Alright. But it's already one o'clock."

I inwardly smiled. While we dropped the stuff off at the house, I could grab a soda and protein bar. We unloaded everything, I grabbed my food and we started driving towards the furniture store. We headed towards the baby section.

I was glad that we had passed the teen section, due to seeing my face on several bed sheets. Mitchie immediately ran over to the princess section. "Shane, aren't these the cutest?" She pointed to the dressers, which had princesses all over them.

"They're great." I honestly wanted to buy something that Shay would still be interested in for at least twelve years. "But why don't we buy something more like…this!" I walked over to dressers with different colors on them. Kinda like tie-dye.

Emily walked over. "Yeah, that's cool. And I'm sure that she won't grow out of them in five years, so we won't have to go shopping for furniture for a long time."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

Mitchie groaned. "They are cute. Fine, we can buy the tie-dye set. Let's find an employee."

Right on cue, an employee came up to us. He was about thirty years old, dark brown hair. "Welcome to Toto furniture outlet. Are you interested in buying-oh wow, you're Shane Gray from Connect Three?"

I smiled. "Since birth."

"I'm sorry, but my daughter is a huge fan of yours and she would really love an autograph." He handed me a picture of myself.

"Whoa, you carried this in your pocket?"

"Yeah, hoping that you would come here to buy furniture for your expected child. I know these things because my daughter keeps a billboard in her room with the latest news about you."

I smiled, signed the picture and handed it back to him. "Well, we were thinking about buying these tie-dye dressers, the changing table, and the crib."

"Excellent choice." He pulled out a form from one of the drawers. "I just need you to go through this." He handed it to me.

I read through the paper, chose my delivery dates, which made me happy, and we headed towards the register. "Emily, let's go!"

Emily ran up and took my hand. "Sorry, Dad. I was looking at the Connect Three sheets."

"No, don't even think about getting those. Every time I walk into your room, I would have to look at my face. Not like I already do." I looked around and saw Mitchie testing out a chair by the front door. Phew.

The salesman turned around. "Is this your daughter? I thought that you were expecting your first child?"

"This is Emily Allison Monroe-Gray. She's my adopted daughter."

"My apologies. Alright, your total comes to 5, 595. 81."

I tried not to groan as I handed him my credit card. We were so waiting for a few years until we have another child. Emily patted my shoulder. "It's okay, Dad. You'll live."

I kissed her forehead. We headed towards the front of the store after the salesman thanked me again for the autograph. I looked at Mitchie, who was still in the chair. She had fallen asleep. Emily awed and started giggling. I smiled, knowing that Mitchie was a heavy sleeper. I didn't feel like scaring her with the 'Tess!' line, so I picked her up. Man, she was usually so light! Shay sure added a lot of extra weight. I gently put her into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. Emily hopped into the backseat and cleared her throat. "Can we listen to Radio Disney?"

"Sure." I turned to the channel.(with Emily, we listened to the channel a lot.) The DJ announced that the next song was _When You Look Me In The Eyes_, a song I had written after Mitchie had accepted my proposal. Emily and I started singing along, and after the first two minutes of the song, Mitchie was singing along with us. The song ended and I smiled at Mitchie. "Good morning. Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, thank you for not waking me up." She kissed my cheek and I kept my eyes on the road. "Carrying an extra person is really tiring."

"I know. Well, I don't actually know, but I can imagine." I smirked.

The next song that came on was a Demi Lovato song. Mitchie and Demi were really good friends and Demi's music was really, really good. Apparently Emily liked it to.

The song was one of her newest songs, Emily really liked the music. I believe the title was _Here We Go Again. _It was really good.

"Wow, Demi has such an amazing voice! I wish I could meet her."

Mitchie and I shared a glance and Mitchie sighed. "Well, you know…Demi is one of my best friends."

"Oh, no way!!! So I can meet her?"

"I think you can."

"Cool! You know, you and Demi could be twins."

I smiled. It was true. Mitchie had grown her hair down to the middle of her back, had bangs, and her hair color was light brown. Demi had her hair a bit longer than shoulder-length, had side bangs, and had dark brown hair that was slightly curly. They had the same exact face and eye color. I always dreaded having both of them in the same room at once. It drove me crazy. They looked so alike, some weird rumor started going around that they were really long lost sisters that found each other and Demi set Mitchie and I up together. Some other rumor was that Mitchie and Demi switched places and I was really married to Demi. The press comes up with some weird stuff.

I pulled into Home Depot's parking lot and started heading in. Some girls with their boyfriends started whispering and looking at Emily oddly. We still hadn't told anyone but family and the dude at the furniture store that we had adopted Emily. I guess I would be surprised too if I saw Shane gray walking around Home Depot with his very pregnant wife and holding a five year old's hand. I just smiled and we kept walking to the paint section.

After a half hour of going through all of the paint pallets, we finally chose a light fuchsia color. We also bought a light set and finally headed home.

Emily was setting up everything for school in her room, Mitchie was cooking dinner, and I was going through our bills when the phone rang. I picked up and said tiredly, "Gray residence, Shane speaking. Can I help you?"

An old female voice answered, "Yes, you can. Does Emily Monroe live with you?"

"Yes, she is my adopted daughter."

"Her birth mother died about an hour ago."

I couldn't believe it. Charlotte had been doing so well, how was it possible? "Oh my God. Are you sure she's gone?" I wasn't aware that my voice had raised until Mitchie came in with a scared look on her face.

"Shane, what's wrong?"

I motioned for her to wait a moment. The woman answered, "We are positive. We are so sorry. You should start making arrangements for the body. I'm very sorry."

With that said, she hung up. I hung up the phone and felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. Mitchie was still standing in front of me, nervously wringing the washcloth in her hands. "Shane, what's going on?"

I looked at her and whispered, "Charlotte's gone."

It took a moment for her to realize what I had just said. "No! She was getting better, no!" She collapsed into my arms, sobbing. I let the tears flow loosely down my own cheeks as I held her.

Charlotte had been like the sister Mitchie never had. She had also became a sister to me. Emily came running down the stairs and a look of horror crossed over her face when she saw both Mitchie and myself crying. "Dad?" Her voice shook.

I pulled away from Mitchie and knelt down in front of Emily, taking her hands. "Emily, I don't want to tell you this, but…your mother died. She's gone."

Emily's eyes widened. "No, you're lying! No!" She roughly pulled out of my grasp and ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

I slowly stood back up and looked at Mitchie, who was still sobbing. "Mitchie, you should sit down. I'll go talk to her. I know what it's like to lose a mother."

She nodded as I helped her sit down. I kissed the top of her head and started heading up to Emily's room. I walked in. Emily was curled up on her bed, sobbing quietly. I sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back. "Emily, you wanna talk?"

She sat up and rested her head on my shoulder. "She was doing better, they said so! How could they lie?"

"I don't know, sweetie. When my mom died, I was shocked. But then realized that God took her up to heaven because he saw that I didn't need her to lead me through life anymore. I had a great career, and a wife that loved me. And I still have those things. Plus two daughters. Your mom must have realized that you don't need her anymore. You have a Mommy and Daddy that love you to death, a sister on the way, grandparents that care about you, and aunts and uncles. She'll be watching you from heaven. And she'll always be in your heart." I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arm around her.

"But it won't ever be the same. I won't be able to call her and tell things."

"That isn't true, you can say a prayer and talk to her and God."

"I guess so. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't going to die soon, are you?"

I let out a short chuckle. "No. I plan to have about three more kids, see you all graduate college, get married, have your own kids, and stay with Mitchie until there is no hair left on my head."

Emily giggled. "Three more kids including Shay, or not including Shay?"

"Not including. Not exactly three, as long as I get a few more than I can handle."

"How are kids made?"

My eyes widened. "Uh…I think we should wait about ten more years before we discuss that. Dinner will be ready in about a half hour." I smiled weakly and hurried out of her room.

Right before the door shut closed, I heard her murmur, "I wonder what's so bad about it?"

I skipped downstairs, and found Mitchie back in the kitchen, stirring whatever she was making. "Mitchie, you okay?"

She just shrugged. "I guess so. It just scares me. Everyone I care about seem to die randomly. And I'm scared that one day there will be an accident and you won't be with me anymore. Then I wouldn't have anyone to kiss good morning and good night. No one to help me with the children. No one to keep me sane." A few tears ran down her cheeks.

I turned her face towards me and cupped her cheek. "I assure you, I will be here for a very long time. And if that ever happens, I want you to find someone that makes you happy. I don't want you to be alone." And I kissed her.

We wouldn't have parted if it weren't for the stove beeping. Mitchie blushed before handing me the silverware. As I turned around and headed for the dining room, she smacked my butt. When I turned back around, her attention was completely focused on the food. I smirked and started to set the table.

After a few seconds, she came over with the plates and then came back with the food, corn, macaroni and cheese, and chicken. I was just glad we weren't getting pickles and ice cream. "Emily, dinner!"

Emily came down slowly. She sat down and started eating silently. I could tell that she was still upset. Mitchie had a goofy grin on her face all through dinner, which really confused me. Emily finished and went back up to her room, and Mitchie and I cleaned the dishes and sat in front of the TV, which wasn't on. Mitchie squeezed my hand. "Shane, I have a surprise for you."

I smiled weakly. I really didn't want to find out that we were having twins. Thank God we weren't. "Really? What?"

"Well, I got everyone to send me old videos and I made a movie from when we were in camp together, to the day we moved into this place."

"Great! Let's watch."

I grinned as Mitchie and I sang _This is Me_ together. As our handed folded together on the screen, Mitchie and I pecked each other on the lips.

We watched as we said goodbye for the first time. I laughed.

_Movie:_

"_So, I guess this is goodbye…" _

_Mitchie sighed. "I'm really gonna miss you."_

"_Same here."_

_Nate came up and patted my back. "Yo, we gotta go."_

"_Right. Bye, Mitchie."_

_I leaned in, then panicked and kissed Mitchie's cheek instead of her lips. "Bye!"_

_Right before the limo took off, Nate could be heard clearly saying to Jason, "The boy can throw huge fits, but can't kiss a girl for two seconds on the lips."_

_Present:_

"I was completely unaware that he had said that. I'm gonna get him once he gets back to America."

Emily came down and sat down next to Mitchie. "What movie is this?"

"It's called the Smitchie Movie: The Movie All Fans Want, but Can't Have. It's old videos of me and Mitchie."

"Cool!" She got cozy as the screen switched to me and Mitchie babysitting her cousins.

_Movie:_

"_This should be fun." I honestly wasn't looking forward to babysitting, but Mitchie had begged me._

_Mitchie kissed my cheek. "Come on, it's practice."_

_My eyes widened. "Yay…" My voice was squeaky._

_All of a sudden, two little boys started running around me and Mitchie._

"_It was mine! Mommy said I could have it! Jake!!!" the red head screamed. Literally._

_The brunette yelled back, "Let's ask Mitchie and the strange dude!"_

_The camera shook, obviously Nate, who had been filming the whole thing, thought that was funny._

_They started running in circles again, Mitchie was trying to calm them down, and I was standing there with my eyes rolled up to the sky. I was probably wondering why God made me care so much about Mitchie that I would go through such torture for her._

_The camera turned around and Nate's face showed up. "We're not going to continue this. Shane doesn't look happy." He looked over the lens. "Oh wow. I have to film this…"_

_The camera focused back on me. I was running away from the boys, who were chasing me all over the place. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, "Mitchie, I love you, but I can't do this!" I ran out the front door, the door slamming closed._

_Mitchie sighed. "He actually did better than I thought he would."_

_Nate replied, "Yeah. He didn't start threatening to call security." The camera focused on him. "If Mitchie and Shane's future children are watching this, some advice, don't chase your father unless he tells you to."_

_Present:_

Mitchie and Emily were laughing hysterically. I just sat there. Two strikes for Nate. One more, and Caitlyn will be in need of a new husband.

I was grateful that the next scene was our first kiss.

_Movie:_

_Mitchie was standing by the lake, letting the air breeze through her hair. I walked up to her. "Hey."_

_She bit her lip. "Hey."_

"_So…I need to give you something."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, face me."_

_She obeyed and I leaned down and kissed her sweetly. A few people were heard giggling._

_I pulled away with a goofy grin on my face. Mitchie was blushing, and she looked down._

"_Thanks, Shane. That's exactly what I wanted."_

_Then she took my hand and we starting walking away._

_Present:_

Mitchie awed and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head. "Seems like yesterday, huh?"

"Not even. Oh, here comes my favorite!"

We focused back to the screen.

_Movie:_

_We were at the elegant restaurant that Mitchie loved. As the waiter walked away, Mitchie said, "Shane, you know I love it here. You only take me here when you need to tell me something, what's up?"_

"_Well, Mitch…we've been together for a long time. And I was thinking…" _

_Tears were gathered in her eyes. Her voice shook as she said, "Shane, get to the point."_

"_We're beyond girlfriend and boyfriend status." I got down on one knee. "Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?"_

_The look on her face was priceless. "YES!!! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!!!" She leaped out of her chair and pulled me up, squeezing me to death. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh my God, I love you so much Shane." She kissed me and we smiled at the crowd of people cheering._

_I said, "Wave to Nate." I pointed to where Nate had been hiding with the camera._

_Mitchie just laughed and stuck her tongue out at Nate, then waved to the camera. _

_Present:_

Mitchie sighed. "I remember that moment so well. I thought that you were going to break up with me. And when you got down on one knee, I felt like two thousand tons had been lifted off of my back."

I smiled. "Yeah, I heard this one story that a guy panicked, so instead of proposing to his girlfriend, he broke up with her. But I'm not like that. When I want to do something, I do it."

"Yeah. I don't think I've said the word yes that many times ever since that day."

"I'm glad."

We kissed for a few seconds, then looked back to the screen.

_Movie:_

_Caitlyn showed up. "Hello. I'm Caitlyn, Nate is filming, and Shane and Mitchie are the two people that we are secretly filming. They are currently engaged and going through caterers. And, knowing them both, it should be entertaining. Enjoy!"_

_The camera focused between two leaves. Mitchie and I were sitting at a table going through menus._

_I groaned. "Mitchie, why are we doing this?"_

"_Because, we have to find a caterer who doesn't serve hot dogs and ice cream."_

"_I could care less about food, as long I'm married to you, I could live off of rice for the rest of my life."_

"_Awww…but really, Shane. What would you rather have, Italian or Chinese?"_

"_You know what I really want?"_

"_No, what?"_

"_This."_

_I pulled her to me and we started making out. Caitlyn could be heard saying, "Oh, Lord."_

_Nate replied, "It was your idea to film them."_

_Present:_

Mitchie put her hand over Emily's eyes and was blushing furiously. I smirked. "We ended up choosing Italian, didn't we?"

"Yes, with a side of Shane's choice," she smirked back.

I winked at her and she removed her hand from Emily's eyes as the next scene came on. The only thing I thought as I recognized the surroundings was, Oh joy…

_Movie:_

_Nate and Jason were smiling goofily in front of the camera. "Hey, I'm Nate, this is Jason, and Shane and Mitchie are getting married in two hours! But, we haven't left Shane's apartment yet because he can't find his shaver. So, while he looks for it, we are going to sing a song."_

"_One day, a young man, started screaming at his brothers, cause he couldn't find his shaver, and his wife to be won't be happy if he's scruffy! Oh, oh, oh…the tales of woe! Wedding day bliss, he can't wait till that first kiss as husband and wife, but if he doesn't shave, he'll be alone for the remainder of his life! Oh, oh, oh…the tales of woe!"_

"_NATE AND JASON, IT ISN'T FUNNY!! GET IN HERE AND HELP ME FIND THE DANG THING OR YOU WILL NEVER BE UNCLES! NOW!"_

_Nate and Jason looked at each other and ran to where my voice had come from. After a few seconds, Jason could be heard yelling, "I got it!" After a few minutes, all three of us showed up in front of the camera. _

_I smiled. "Don't I look great? And they made fun of my shaver distress. Jason had it under his suitcase. Oh, oh, oh, the tales of pure STUPIDITY! Let's go."_

_The screen went black, then showed Mitchie and myself saying our vows. We leaned in and kissed for the first time as husband and wife._

_Present:_

Mitchie laughed. "You did the same thing before Nate and Caitlyn's wedding." She paused, then mimicked me. "'Honey, where's my shaver? I can't go to my little brother's wedding looking like a bum!'"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "I do not talk like that."

"Right…"

_Movie:_

_Mitchie and I dragged the last boxes into the house. Nate said from behind the camera, "Wow, I'm glad I didn't have to carry any of that."_

_Mitchie and I turned around, Mitchie glaring at him. I said, "Nate, can't you go use your lips for something else? Like going to kiss your girlfriend or stuff your mouth with food?"_

"_No, I'm staying here. In a few years, you'll thank me for filming this important moment in your life."_

_I rolled my eyes and turned back to Mitchie. "Well, Mrs. Gray, welcome home. I really would welcome you, but I can't with someone filming us."_

"_Later, sweetie. For now, let's get started unpacking."_

"_Fine…"_

_Present:_

As the screen went completely blank, Mitchie kissed my cheek. "All memories…what'd you think, Emily?"

We looked over at Emily, who had her head resting on Mitchie's shoulder. And she was fast asleep.

I smiled. "Well, that shows how interesting we are. Even our biggest fan fell asleep."

"Shane, she's had a long day, with a bad ending. Carry her up to bed. I'll meet you in our room."

"Alright." I stood and picked Emily up bridal style. I carried her up to her room placed her down on the bed, and kissed her forehead, whispering, "Sweet dreams, superstar."

And I closed her door, I heard her whisper, "Good night, Daddy."

I walked into mine and Mitchie's room. Mitchie was already on her side, falling asleep. I smiled and got ready for bed, then got in next to her. I kissed her cheek, then closed my eyes, knowing that the next week wasn't going to be fun.


	8. Charlotte's Funeral

CHAPTER EIGHT: CHARLOTTE'S FUNERAL

Mitchie and I stood in the kitchen talking quietly, waiting for Emily to come down. We had spent the last week preparing Charlotte's funeral. And today was the day of the actual funeral.

Mitchie sighed. "Shane, I feel horrible. The only people coming are the people in our families. No one from Charlotte's family is coming."

"Hey, she was like a sister to us. Our family is her family. Everything will be fine. I just feel bad about Nate and Caitlyn cutting their honeymoon short to come."

"It's very sweet of them. We'll thank them somehow."

Emily came in. "I'm ready."

Mitchie smiled sadly. "You look very nice, sweetie. Shane?"

I nodded and we headed out to the limo. Emily just sat silently the whole time, Mitchie held my hand, squeezing it occasionally. We finally got to the church and walked inside. Everyone said their apologies to Emily, then greeted us.

Mitchie smiled when Nate and Caitlyn entered, holding hands. Nate shook my hand and said, "I'm so sorry, bro. I know she was like a sister to you. Which means she was like a sister to me."

"Thanks for coming, Nate. I'm sorry you had to cut short."

Caitlyn answered instead of Nate, "We were homesick anyways. We missed you all too much. And it's getting close to the due date and you know that I'm not going to miss it."

Mitchie smiled warmly. "Thanks, Caitlyn. I missed you, too." They tried to hug as close as they could, but Shay was in the way.

While they sadly talked about Charlotte, Nate whispered to me, "Hey, is it open casket?"

"No. We thought that Emily wouldn't be able to handle it. Oh, and little brother, we were watching some old home movies last week. You've got two strikes."

Nate smirked. "You know I'm gonna get another one. But, if you really think of Caitlyn as a little sister, you won't want to strike me out." He grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. "Marriage has made you weird. And not in the good way."

"Yeah, well marriage has made you soft."

"Thank you."

"Shane, it's time," Mitchie said quietly.

The grin on my face fell. I took her hand and we walked over to Emily. "Emily, the ceremony is about to start. Do you still want to say a few words?"

She nodded and we walked into the church. The priest started talking and after about ten minutes, he asked for guests to come up and say a few words. Emily slowly got up and stood up at the podium.

"My mom was very special to me. She taught me the principles of life. When she told me that she was dying, I felt horrible. She had made all of my dreams come true. She took me to Disney World, she took me to meet Connect Three, and she was always there for me. When I found out that she had passed, my Daddy told me that maybe she saw that I didn't need her anymore. I have two great parents, a little sister on the way, two great uncles, a wonderful aunt, and loving grandparents. My mom is still in my heart, but for now, I'm content with my life." She smiled a bit and headed back over to Mitchie and I.

I looked at Mitchie. "You gonna say something?"

"I can't get up there with the extra weight. Can you just be sure to say thank you for giving us a great daughter?"

"Sure." I got up next. "Hello, everyone. I first met Charlotte at a press conference. She met my wife at the mall. We were shocked when we found out that she was dying of cancer. So, we adopted her daughter, Emily. And we never will regret that decision. Charlotte, if you are listening to every word I'm saying, I would just like to thank you for bringing a wonderful little girl into the world and trusting me enough to take her as my own. God bless you, Charlotte."

I walked back to where Emily was crying onto Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie was just staring into space. I just sat down and we listed to the priest talk a bit more, then we all said goodbye and left.

For the rest of the day, Emily was in her room, sleeping quietly. Mitchie and I were working on Shay's room. We had finished the play room shortly after we had gotten married, because Connie and Steve had bought furniture for the play room. I painted the walls, while Mitchie put up the wall decals. We wanted to start working because the furniture was coming the next day. I stepped off of the latter and hugged Mitchie from behind.

"Shane! You're getting paint all over me!" Mitchie yelled, but I knew she was smiling.

"I thought you liked to get dirty? Like throwing flour all over your face…"

Mitchie dipped her finger in the paint bucket and dotted my cheeks with it. "You know I was only trying to save my secret."

"The one about you having a crush on Shane Gray?"

"No! But it's true." She kissed me gently.

"Really? Cause I heard that a certain celebrity instructor had a crush on a girl named Mitchie Torres." I kissed her, ignoring the fact that the paint on my face was getting all over hers.

"I wonder what happened to them?"

"I think they got their happy ending…"

We kissed again. It seemed like we could have been there forever, until we were interrupted by Mitchie's cell phone. Mitchie frowned and picked up it up. "This is Mitchie… Hi, Mom!… No, I'm not giving birth. We're painting the baby's room. Mom, you shouldn't read that stuff, it is never true. That would be bad, I'm only six months… Okay, bye." She hung up and groaned. "She thought that I was in labor because some website announced that I was."

"Didn't she know that we would call her?"

"Really, I don't know what she's thinking. Now, where were we?"

"I think we were in the middle of a make out session. We could go back to that, or we could finish our daughter's room."

"Let's finish the room. We have years of make out sessions in the future. Back to painting."

I smiled and we continued. After about two hours, we were done. Mitchie ordered take out and I walked into Emily's room after washing my face to get all the paint off. She turned around and immediately hid something behind her back. "Em, what are you hiding?"

She sighed and showed me. It was a detailed picture of our family. Mitchie was sitting down, cradling Shay in one arm, and her other arm was around Emily's waist. I was standing behind Mitchie, left hand on Emily's shoulder, right hand on Mitchie's and we were all smiling at the 'camera', except for Shay. Did I mention that Emily had drawn it completely? I was in shock. "Wow, Emily. It looks like Picasso drew this."

"Thanks. Don't show it to Mom. It's her gift for the baby shower."

"She'll love it. Dinner should be here in a few minutes, want some? If you eat, I'll let you see Shay's room."

"Okay!"

I smiled and we headed over to Shay's room. Emily wowed. "It's really great! But I still like my room better."

I chuckled and we headed downstairs when we heard the doorbell. As we laughed and ate dinner, suddenly things were back to how they were supposed to be.

**A/n: I know it's really short!!! I just had no idea left for this chapter and I'm really working hard on the last few chapters and thinking about ideas for the sequel, so bear with me!**


	9. One Week To Go

**CHAPTER NINE: ONE WEEK TO GO**

I kissed Emily's cheek as she hopped out of the car. "Have a great day, honey! I'll pick you up later!"

"Bye, Daddy!"

I laughed as she ran into the school, immediately talking to a few girls, who I guessed were her friends. Smiling to myself, I drove out of the parking lot, heading back home.

I came in through the front door and put my keys away before heading into the living room. Mitchie was lying on the couch, crying quietly. I walked over and sat down at the end, putting her feet up on my lap. "Mitch, hon, what's wrong?"

"I'm just scared, Shane. What if something goes wrong during labor? What if…"

I started rubbing her swollen ankles. "Hey, you and Shay will both be fine. The only person worrying about not surviving is me. You're probably going to kill my hand."

She smirked and threw a pillow at me. "Shane Gray, you are horrible! But I love you anyway."

"I love you too." I smiled and we just sat silently for a few minutes. "Hey, Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"How many kids do you want to have?"

"I'll answer that question after I figure out how much labor hurts."

I shook my head and grabbed the phone. "I'm gonna call Nate and ask how the new house is."

"Oh, ask how Caitlyn's doing!"

"Yeah, like I wasn't going to."

I dialed the number and smiled when Nate tiredly answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, little bro. What's up?"

"Apparently, you. Dude, why are you up so early?"

"Emily's school requires her to be there at 7:30 in the morning, so I have to wake up at 6:00!"

"And you decide to call me, why?"

"To ask about the house and to see how you and Caitlyn are doing. So…how are you and Caitlyn doing?"

Nate and Mitchie groaned. Nate answered, "We're fine, Caitlyn is still asleep, she can sleep through anything. Me, I'm a little aggravated at the moment."

"And just what is exactly aggravating you?"

"YOU ARE!!!!"

I smirked. "Sorry. But seriously, how are you?"

"We're okay. Just organizing the house, getting used to living together. How's Mitchie?"

"Nervous. But that's expected."

"Yeah. Don't tell her I said this, but I'd be nervous to if I had to push a person outta me."

"Gee, thanks Nate. You should really not support Caitlyn when she is pregnant. You'd just give her nightmares. So, is it true, you want to be a dad soon?"

"What?! I never said that!"

"Caitlyn said you did. I remember because Mitchie demanded that I tell Caitlyn to wait a year or two even though we had come up with a plan that your son and Shay could get married."

"Dude, Shay and our future child are cousins."

"Right…we forgot about that." (a/n: haha, I really did forget that they would be cousins. Sorry about that. My bad!)

"You're really bad, Shane. Planning your daughter's love life before she's even born! You should be ashamed. I wouldn't even do that."

"Oh, so you're going to walk your daughter down the aisle and give her away to a guy who got out of prison two years before she met him?" I could practically see the look on Nate's face after I said that. His eyes probably got wide and he probably sucked his lips together, looking like a fish.

"No! I'd at least do some research on the guy. I bet you ten bucks that when my daughter gets married, the groom will be a rich, classy man."

"And I bet that your daughter will be marrying a guy who doesn't make a lot of money, and is a musician."

"Deal!"

"Deal. Gotta go, Nate. We've got that baby shower coming up and I have a living room not covered in light pink."

"Have fun, I'm going back to bed."

"Sweet dreams, Natey."

"Ha ha, you're so funny. Bye."

I looked at the phone. "He hung up on me."

Mitchie laughed. "Well, you did call him 'Natey'."

I shrugged. "Want some toast?"

"Sure. I'll help you make it."

I stopped her as she tried to get up. "No, Mrs. Gray, you are staying here while your king gets the toast."

She rolled her eyes. "Just don't burn the house down."

I smiled as I made the toast. Nate was right when he said that we still acted like we were dating. When we were teens and I would come over to Mitchie's house, I would offer to make her toast and not allow her to help me. I guess some things will never change.

The toast popped out of the toaster, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly buttered the bread and went back into the living room. I handed Mitchie her plate.

"Shane, do you think that Emily won't make any real friends? I mean, what if the other children only hang out with her because she's your daughter?"

"No one saw who I was. Besides, I think Emily already has friends."

"Eh, you're right. I guess. So, I hear that we are going to have a baby shower?"

"Yep. Saturday morning."

"And you want to decorate today? We'll have to look at pink for a whole five days! I can't do that. Can't you wait to set up on Friday or something?"

"Fine. What are we supposed to do, then?" I put on a puppy face.

Mitchie took a bite of her toast and rolled her eyes at me. "I don't know. Oh, I know! You, mister, need to write some new songs. And I was thinking, Emily sang for me the other day, and maybe she could have a song on the next CD? Oh, and I asked Demi and she said that she wanted to do a duet with me! So maybe we could be on the album too?" She did the puppy face.

I sighed. "Fine. What are you and Demi going to sing?"

"A really cool song that I wrote. It's called _One and the Same_. And Emily is going to sing a song that she wrote called _Hero In Me_. It's amazing." She noticed the amused expression on my face. "What?"

"You're acting like you're fifteen years old. In a good way, of course."

"I'm sorry, but you know I never really got to be a famous star like you. I mean, I guess I'm recognizable, but I never got a singing career. And getting to sing with Demi will be really great." A look of shock crossed over her face. "Darn, I forgot to give you the letter!" She got up and ran as fast as she could to the mail desk. She picked up an envelope and handed it to me. "I think you're going to like this."

I opened and read the letter. It read;

_Mr. Gray,_

_The Disney Channel would like to congratulate you on your many achievements and expected child. We would like to offer you a lead role in our new show, __**Gray**__. Yes, the show is named after you and your brothers._

_Your brothers have received the same letter. The show will be based off of real life incidents that have happened to you. It will also be a comedy._

_We are also offering your wife and daughters the roles of your family in the show. If you accept the offer, we will keep your names the same._

_Please respond to this letter by Thanksgiving._

_Disney Producers_

Mitchie smiled. "So, what do you think?"

I knew that Mitchie, Emily, Ella, and Caitlyn would probably want to do the show, but I also knew that my brothers would agree with me on the fact that a show would just bring more stress to our lives. "Mitch, hon, we're having a baby in a week, Emily just started school, Nate and Caitlyn are still newlyweds, and Jason and Ella are probably going to get married soon…I don't think doing the show is a good idea. We've got a lot of stuff going on right now. And I really don't want Emily in show business."

A look of disappointment crossed over Mitchie's face. "Couldn't we just try it?"

"Mitchie, we're going to have a newborn baby. You're going to be tired from labor and we are going to get up in the middle of the night to feed Shay and change her diaper everyday for who knows how long. Emily is in school. We just can't swing it. I'm sorry, but having a family is more important than a show."

Mitchie nodded. "You're right. Being parents is more important than something so stupid."

I smiled. "So, you ready to write some new songs?"

"Always."

For the rest of the day, we wrote songs, then got in the car and headed towards Emily's school to pick her up. Emily came running to the car and hopped in. "Hi, Dad, hi, Mom!! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow is bring your working parent to school day!"

I smirked. "And you want to bring me to school with you?"

"Yeah! Can you?"

I looked at Mitchie and squeezed her hand. "Will you be fine for a few hours?"

Mitchie squeezed my hand back. "We'll be fine."

I grinned. "Well, Emily, I think you have a school buddy for tomorrow."

Emily squealed and shouted, "Thank you!!!! I love you soooo much!"

Mitchie and I laughed, knowing that Emily wasn't excited about boasting that I'm her father, she just wanted me there for her. And I would always be there for her.

When we got home, Mitchie started dinner and I started typing the songs to mail to Connects Three's manager. Emily had run up to her room to get ready for the next day. Mitchie came in and sat her best on my lap. "You think Mark will like the songs?"

"Yeah. What's for dinner?"

Mitchie lightly smacked my chest. "Same old Shane, always hungry. We're having steak with mashed potatoes and green beans. With home made sweet tea."

I smiled. "My favorite meal! With my favorite soft drink. You're the best, Mitch."

"Just because I can cook?"

"No. Because you are beautiful, smart, caring, and unlike anyone I have ever encountered before. And because you are the mother of my long awaited child."

"Aw…thank you, Shane. I better go check on the food. Can you go check on Em, please?" She kissed my cheek and headed towards the kitchen.

I smiled and walked upstairs. "Emily, dinner's gonna be ready soon. You better go wash your hands."

Emily turned around on her small desk chair. "Dad…I was just wondering…what do you feel when you look at Mom?"

I sat down on her bed, catching a glimpse of the poster of Mitchie and I together. "Well, I see beauty, kindness, and most of all, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. When you're married to the person you truly love, like me and your mother, you still have butterflies in your stomach when you see them in the morning. Your mom is like an angel to me. She changed me completely. Do you know that story?"

"The one about you being a selfish superstar and then you went to Camp Rock, met Mom, she changed your way of thinking, and you hatched into a gentle, loving person?"

I pursed my lips. "Jason told you the whole story didn't he?"

"Yeah. You probably know this, but he's really obsessed with birds. It's kinda creepy."

"Well you didn't have to share a room with him for twelve years, then learn that you had to be on the same bus with him for another three years. I'm glad I finally got married. No more bunking with bird boy," I mostly said the last part to myself. I sighed and got up. "Go wash up, and I'll see you in a minute." I winked and headed back downstairs.

Mitchie smiled up at me as she set the plates down on the table. "Is Emily coming?"

I nodded and kissed her tenderly. She looked at me with surprise. "What was that for?"

"A husband needs a reason to kiss his wife?" I smirked.

Mitchie laughed and just shook her head. "No, he just needs to kiss her. Get the cups and have a seat, superstar."

I got the cups and the sweet tea then sat down. Emily came down and sat next to me. Mitchie brought in the food then sat down in front of us. We said grace then started eating. After we were done, Emily went into the living room to watch some television. Mitchie turned the radio on and started groaning when she heard the radio hosts talking about how there was only one week left until 'Super Shay Gray' was born.

"Shane and Mitchie Gray will be welcoming their first born child, Shay Anne Gray, into the world next week! You know, Emma, I've been following these two ever since they sang together at Camp Rock. It just amazes me that we are finally going to have a Gray baby."

"You are so right, John. I'm surprised that they waited for so long. They've been together for, what, ten years? And I personally think they could have had a child sooner, but as long as we have a Gray baby, we're fine. Shay has two beautiful parents, so I'm sure that she will be gorgeous. I wonder if she will enter showbiz like Shane, except at a younger age?"

"Well, we have some people on the phone who want to answer that question. Everyone, this is Kristin from Georgia. Kristin, what do you think, will Shay Gray enter showbiz like her superstar father?"

"Well, John, I think she will, I mean she's already one of the most searched people on the internet. Which is funny, because she isn't even born yet." They laughed. "But seriously, I think she can be just as famous as Shane. Both Mitchie and Shane have wonderful singing voices, so I'm sure that that will be passed onto their kids."

"Thanks, Kristin. Now, Gabrielle from South Carolina. Hey Gabrielle, what do you think?"

"Well…maybe. I mean, Shane and Mitchie are protective of Emily, so I don't think that they will want Shay in show business. They won't want their daughter getting hit with bad rumors and accusations. So, no. If it were my daughter, I'd be against it."

"Thanks, Gabrielle. Now we have Sophie from California. Sophie, what do you think? Will Shane and Mitchie let Shay become famous just like her father?"

"Sorry, John, but I agree with Gabrielle. Shay has great parents and I just don't think that she will become a superstar. Mitchie is very smart, Shane is smart as well, so I think that they will want education rather than stardom for Shay, Emily, and the children that they will have in the future."

"Thank you, Sophie. So, it looks like two out of three of our Smitchie fans think that Shane and Mitchie won't allow Shay to enter showbiz. If you have a different opinion, email us on our webpage. Thanks for listening to our daily 'Family Matters' segment. I'm John."

"And I'm Emma."

"And you are listening to the celebrity news quarters, 91.7 The Gossip Central."

Mitchie turned the radio off. "It appears that Gabrielle and Sophie are smarter than Kristin. I want our kids to have uninterrupted education."

"Exactly. I think we'll leave showbiz to my brothers' kids." I looked at my watch. "Emily, get ready for bed, it's nine!"

"But, Dad, _Sonny with a Chance_ is on!!"

"Do you want to miss 'Bring your parent to school day'?"

We instantly heard Emily running upstairs and closing the bathroom door. Mitchie nudged me. "You better go to bed also. I'm gonna call Caitlyn then I'll join you, okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night."

I headed upstairs, tucked Emily in, then got ready and went to sleep, the last thing I heard was Mitchie's laughter downstairs.

**A/n: Okay, so I'm sorry that there is only one chapter today, but chapter ten is still in progress. Meaning that I only have like two paragraphs in it so far. But I'll definitely have it by friday.**


	10. Back To School

CHAPTER TEN: BACK TO SCHOOL

"Shane…wake up, Shane! Emily's already eating breakfast."

I groaned. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty, whiner baby. Get up!" Mitchie smacked my leg and I reluctantly got up. I changed and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Emily. Excited for today?"

She smiled a hundred watt smile and hugged me. "Of course! You're gonna be the best dad there!"

"Emily, I hope you know that this isn't a competition."

Emily just quickly said okay. I just shook my head, smiling. "You all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes. Oh, don't forget your guitar. Mommy said that you could play a song for everyone."

Mitchie will never change. Always planning things for me without my permission. But as long as I wasn't dressing up like a circus clown, I would be happy to play guitar for Emily's class.

"You would like me to play, Em?"

"Yeah! I have the bestest guitar player dad ever!!"

I smiled at her use of the word best. "Well, that is only because I have a great daughter."

As I ate, I realized that Mitchie had been right all along. I was really a good dad. Being a father just came natural to me. I laughed quietly. Ten years ago, if I had thought that, I would have probably thrown a fit. But now…it just made my heart flutter with happiness. My heart beat a bit faster when I saw Mitchie and her rounded self slowly coming down the stairs. "Hurry up, you two, you have to leave in five minutes."

I got up, placed my dish in the sink, grabbed my guitar case, and kissed Mitchie tenderly. "You call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Shane, I swear, you're acting like you're going on tour or something, I'll be fine! Have fun with your daughter." She kissed my cheek, then helped Emily put her backpack on. "Have a good day, Emmy! I love you."

Emily hugged Mitchie best she could, then ran out to the car. I pecked Mitch's lips one more time and then Emily and I headed to school.

Once we got there, Emily practically dragged me through the halls and into her classroom. I let her go off with her friends. I found a guy who looked like he was bored, so I went over to talk to him. "You were begged to come, too?"

He looked at me and smiled tiredly. "Yeah. It's stressful. My wife is pregnant with twins and I have a working trip I have to take in a week. But I couldn't say no to my son. He means so much to me."

"I know how you feel. My wife's pregnant too, except we're not having twins, my brother just got married, and I have a lot of people following me around all the time."

He raised his eyebrows at me, then looked at my guitar case, and then looked back at me. "Hey, you're that Shane Gray, from the famous band! I never thought that you'd show up here!"

"Well, I do have a lot of things to do, but my daughter really wanted me to come."

"Aren't you kinda young to have a child in this class?"

"She's my adopted daughter. Her mother was a friend of my wife and I, but she died of cancer, so we took Emily in. And quite frankly, I can't imagine life without her."

The smile reappeared on his face. "That was a wonderful thing for you to do, young man. I used to think lowly of you because of your attitude, but it seems like that was all just rumors."

I shook my head. "No, they weren't rumors. I was a selfish person until I met my wife. She completely changed me."

"Well, she must really be a special person, then."

"She is, she really is."

"Are you excited about your expected child?"

"Overwhelmingly so. I can't wait to hold her in my arms."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes. We're going to name her Shay, short for my name." I chuckled. "Mitchie, my wife, came up with that name before we even started dating."

He laughed too. "Hey, I know your name, but you don't know mine. I'm Rick Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Rick."

We chatted for a few more minutes until the teacher told everyone to quiet down. A mom went up and talked to the class about her job as a ballerina dancer. She danced to some music, then gave everyone cards to her ballet school.

A dentist went up and explained about his job, then gave the uninterested kids toothbrushes.

Rick was next, he talked about his job, which turned out to be a traveling emergency medic, then he showed a video of what he did while he was away. The kids loved him.

Another mom went up, she was a lawyer. The class liked her as well, because they did a skit about being in court.

Finally, it was my turn. I smiled at everyone before I sat down on the stool. "Hey, everyone, I'm Shane Gray, Emily's dad. Now, who's ever heard of a band called Connect Three?"

A little boy raised his hand. "My sister has their poster in her room and she kisses the youngest guy every night."

I laughed. "I'm sure Nate's wife would love to speak with your sister. Well, everybody, I'm the lead singer of that band. Being famous might seem like it's fun, but sometimes it can be frustrating. Girls screaming at you wherever you go, signing autographs while grabbing a bite to eat at McDonald's, and people starting untrue rumors. But it is fun, thought. Signing on stage once in awhile, meeting other celebrities, selling albums. It's really fun. So, what we're going to do today, is sing a song that my wife, Mitchie, wrote. I'll teach you the lyrics, then we'll all sing along, okay?"

We sang _So Far So Great_ and even the other parents sang along. The day ended rather quickly, and Emily was quiet as we headed home. "Emily, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I heard you talking to Mr. Anderson."

"Okay…you're still not telling me the problem, sweetie."

"When Shay comes, will you pay more attention to her and forget about me?"

"Well, I will probably be around Shay a lot, but I will still want to be around you, Emily. I love you, why would I forget about you?"

"Because, Shay is your real daughter. I'm just adopted."

"Is that the problem, you feel unimportant because you're adopted? Emily, honey, I can't change your mind, but I can tell you that I love you more than anything and you are special to me. Okay?"

"Okay."

I pulled into the driveway and we entered silently. I could hear Mitchie on the phone in the kitchen. Sneaking silently into the kitchen, I listened.

"Yes, I'm sure." "Healthy as ever." "He keeps going off into space lately…" "Thank you, that's means a lot…" "Will do, bye!"

I decided to make myself known. "Who was that?"

Mitchie's eyes widened as she saw me. "Uh…Shane, I can't lie to you. That was your doctor, Shawn. I called him because I wanted to ask a few questions."

"What questions?" I put my guitar in the corner and sat down.

"Well, you just seem kinda lost and worried too much lately. You aren't acting like your happy, hyper self. I wanted to know if you were entering depression or something."

I smiled. "And what did he say?"

"He said that it's normal for expectant fathers. I'm sorry, Shaney, but I was worried about you."

"It's fine, Mitch, I'm glad to hear that you were worried. How was your day?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"It was fun. I met another dad, his name's Rick, he was okay. But I'd rather have been home alone with you and Emily all day."

"I know. Why don't you go take a nap while I cook?"

"Sounds fine." I kissed her cheek then entered the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I am a horrible person for making you all wait so long!!! It's just that school started and we got a new dog. And my dad asked me to name the dog and the first thing that popped out of my mouth was Shane. So I have a Shane in my house now. Love you all and I'm so sorry!!!**


	11. Perfect Baby ShowerOr Not

CHAPTER ELEVEN: PERFECT BABY SHOWER…OR NOT

I hopped downstairs and smiled at Mitchie, who was fussing with her hair. "Mitchie, you look fine, stop fussing."

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is our first baby shower and I want it to be perfect." She smiled nervously.

"I promise you that it will be perfect. Kay?"

"Okay. Where's Emily?"

"She's just finishing some homework," I lied. Emily was really just finishing her picture of us. Quite frankly, she was freaking out.

The doorbell rang. "Must be Nate and Caitlyn. I'll get it, you just sit and be pretty." I winked at Mitchie and headed towards the front door. Sure enough, Nate and Caitlyn were standing there smiling. I thought that their cheeks were about to crack. "Nate, Mrs. Gray. Thank you very much for coming. Mitchie's in the living room."

Caitlyn ran into the living room, leaving Nate with the huge box. Nate chuckled. "Females…they never grow up. They acted the same way when we first came over to Mitchie's house as a couple."

I smiled. "Yeah, I remember you coming home yelling, 'She said yes!!! I have a girlfriend! Yeah!!!!' I mean, who couldn't forget that? Mr. President freaking out over having a girlfriend. Ha…too funny."

"Ha ha, at least I didn't end up falling into a lake when I asked her out."

"Do I even want to know how you found out that piece of information?"

"Mitchie told Caitlyn, who told me, and now I'm mocking you." He smiled widely.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, save it for the camera." I pushed him out of the way as the doorbell rang again. I opened it to find a smiling Connie and Steve. "Hi, Connie, Steve. How are you?"

Connie smiled. "We're fine. Now where is that daughter of ours?"

Nate managed to get out from behind the door. "She's in the living room with Caitlyn."

Steve nodded. "Thank you, Nate. Oh, and…you should really not get behind doors. Have fun!"

After they walked away, I started laughing. "Yeah, Nate, stay away from doors!"

He glared at me and headed into the kitchen. I looked out the window to see if Jason and Ella were nearby.

"SHANE!!!!"

I ran into the living room as soon as I heard Caitlyn and Connie screaming. Caitlyn ran over to me and squeezed my arm. "Mitchie's water just broke! We have to get to the hospital, NOW!"

I instantly grabbed the car keys and as we headed out the door, I yelled at Connie, "Get Emily and bring her to the hospital!"

I helped Mitchie into the car and we headed towards the hospital. "Don't worry, Mitch, you're going to do fine."

"It hurts, Shane."

"I know it does. Here we are, come on." I helped her out of the car and a nurse was waiting for us with a wheelchair.

"Are you Mrs. Gray?"

Mitchie nodded and took a sharp intake of breath. The nurse helped her into the wheelchair and whisked her off. I ran after them best I could. Someone pulled me back just past the front desk. "Excuse me, but where exactly are you going?"

I groaned and looked at the old lady that had pulled me aside. "Look, I'm Shane Gray, my wife is going into labor. Can you please let go of me?"

"My granddaughter loves you! Can you sign a picture for me?"

"No!" I flinched at the sound of my own voice. "Sorry, but I would really like to be with my wife. I'll give you an autograph after my daughter is born, okay? Now can you tell me what room they took Mitchie Gray to?"

She huffed and searched the computer. "Room 327, third floor."

I thanked her and ran to the elevator. Once on the third floor, I ran through several hallways before finally finding 327. I opened the door and sighed when I saw Mitchie lying down on the hospital bed, tears running down her face. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and took her hand. "Shh…I'm here now, sweetie. It's alright, it's alright."

She opened her eyes and squinted at me. "No offense, but I'm only crying because this hurts so much. I knew that you'd take awhile to get here."

"It isn't my fault my fault that a prune pulled me aside then started asking for an autograph." I cringed again, remembering yelling at the poor woman. Oh well, her fault, not mine. "Besides the pain, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright. They say that it'll be an hour or two before I actually go into childbirth. Our little girl should be with us by midnight."

Before she said that, I hadn't completely thought about Shay being in my arms before the end of the weekend. I smiled calmly, even though inside I was freaking out. "You'll be fine. I'm going to be right beside you the whole entire time. I love you."

"Love you to-" Mitchie groaned as another contraction hit her.

It killed me to see her in so much pain, but it only lasted a few minutes. A half hour later, Emily came into the room with Nate close behind. "Hi, Mommy, Daddy."

Mitchie smiled softly and kissed Emily's cheek as she sat down on the bed. "Hi, Em. Sorry we had to leave without you. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I wanted to give you this…" Emily handed Mitchie the picture.

It looked amazing. She had added color to it and put it into the frame I had given her for it. Mitchie gasped. "Emily, you drew this? It's beautiful! Is…is that Shay?" She pointed to the baby in the picture.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

Mitchie nodded with more tears spilling out of her eyes. "This is the most wonderful gift I have ever received! Come here."

Emily scooted closer to Mitchie, who engulfed her in a bear hug. I looked at Nate, who was smiling at the scene in front of him. I could tell that he was thinking about Caitlyn. "Hey, Nate, are Connie and Steve here?"

"Yeah. Caitlyn went to get Jason and Ella, Connie and Steve are waiting to come visit both of you. The nurse said that only two people can visit at once, so Emily and I came first cause Emily really wanted to see you."

"Well, we're glad you came. Nate, you get to see what you are going to go through in a few years."

Right on time, another contraction hit Mitchie. Emily and Nate's eyes widened. As Mitchie killed my hand, I smiled at Nate. "Just remember, Caitlyn is much stronger than Mitchie."

Nate smiled nervously and he and Emily left the room. Next came in Connie and Steve. Steve looked pretty uncomfortable, and Connie looked like she was about to burst.

"Mitchie, honey!!! I can't believe this is really happening!!! Awww, you just look so much like me when I was in labor!!"

Mitchie's eyes were wide and she was blushing furiously. "Thanks, Mom, that helps me so much. Hi Daddy."

Steve smiled weakly. "Hi, Mitchie. You okay?"

Mitch knew that he was uncomfortable, so she tried to avoid making conversation about childbirth. "I'm fine. Did Nate tell you that he and Cait loved the presents from you?"

"No, not yet. We'll see you later, sweet pea."

Mitchie sighed loudly after they left. "That was awkward."

"I know, hon, but it was fine."

We sat quietly until the doctor came in. I recognized her as Kristina. "Morning, Doctor. How are you?"

She smiled at my politeness. "I'm good, Mr. Gray. Well, Mitchie, it seems that you are going to enter labor a bit sooner than we calculated. Before you panic and ask why, it's just because you are…small…and it will take a little longer for your daughter to come out." She patted Mitchie's hand. "Don't worry, you will be fine. Hopefully it won't hurt that much and you will have your daughter with you before tomorrow."

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks, Kristina. When exactly will I go into childbirth?"

"Thirty minutes. You can talk with Shane a bit more and then we'll be ready for you. Alright?"

The smile on Mitchie's face faltered a smidge. "Alright. Thank you."

"No problem." Kristina winked and left us alone.

I massaged Mitchie's hand. "Hey, relax, it'll be alright."

"I know, it's just, I'm nervous, that's all. But it helps to know that Shay will be with us soon."

"Yeah…"

Again, I was freaking out. I hadn't even learned how to fix a diaper, I only knew the basics of feeding, rocking, and making a baby laugh. Inwardly, I groaned. Going with the flow of things was just gonna have to work.

Before we knew it, Kristina was back with a few nurses and they rolled Mitchie's bed down to the birthing area. I decided not to argue with them when they told me to put on the ugly medical clothing. Kristina gave me some instructions that would help Mitchie and the nurses.

They did some procedures and then…

4 HOURS LATER

I was exhausted. Mitchie didn't look so good either. Kristina hadn't been kidding around when she said it would take awhile.

But this was it, the last push and then Shay would officially be with us.

"Okay, Mitchie, this is it. Ready? 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...PUSH!"

She did the best she could then I heard the most wonderful thing ever, Shay's cry.

The nurses got to work, then handed me a scissor-type instrument and I cut umbilical cord. One nurse handed Mitchie Shay and Mitchie gladly took her into her arms. I crouched down beside Mitchie and for the first time, gazed into my daughter's eyes. Her eyes were a replica of Mitchie's, and she also had the same facial features. I could tell, though, that she would have my black hair and smile. My eyes filled with tears as I watched the love of my life and my first born daughter interact with each other. Mitchie looked up at me.

"She's perfect, Shane. She's absolutely perfect."

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. We were interrupted by all of our family members coming in.

Connie and Steve couldn't be quiet about how much Shay looked like Mitchie, Emily was excited to see that her picture of Shay looked exactly the same, Nate and Jason just stood there and smiled, while Ella and Caitlyn cooed at Shay, making her spring a toothless smile.

And everyone, including Nate and Jason, awed. After fifteen minutes, Kristina shooed everyone away and took Shay to the nursery while another nurse made sure that

Mitchie was healthy.

After a few minutes, Mitchie fell asleep and I went to go look at Shay again. As soon as I walked in front of the window, she smiled. My heart soared at the sight.

I was no longer Shane Gray: Expectant Father, I was now Shane Gray: Proud Father.

**A/n: (sheds tear) this is it, the end of my baby!! It's been great, but Shay is born, so Shane can't really be an expectant father, now can he? So guess what? SEQUEL TIME!! I will have it out ASAP!! I hope to make this a series for you guys, since you love it so much!! Thank you!!**


End file.
